Noir:Revelations
by Steve Edward
Summary: When Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura recieve an invitation from the Baldwin's to spend Christmas in Georgia, Noir has no inkling of events set into motion that will have them having to protect new found friends from the threat of being killed.
1. Noir:Revelations Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Revelations

By Steve Edward

The characters of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are neither owned by me nor my original creations. These two characters are based on the original anime series by Ryoe Tsukimura.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Any events described taking place is purely coincidental.

Any descriptions of buildings, specific locations are from the authors' perspective and any geographical errors are entirely the responsibility of the author.

(For time line references and author notes, please refer to the end of Chapter 4 .)

The Recent Past…

Wednesday, July 20th 1800 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Randy Baldwin eyeing the closed doors of his study nodded, "Yes, Phil that was the case. When I was involved in the investigation in France, I had no idea just how far and wide it had spread. Had the programmer remained on top of his little program he might have continued undetected, but it caused a cascade effect which eventually involved Irena and Nina."

Phil Nagel shook his head in puzzlement, "The two women, Mireille and Kirika? They were part of an earlier scheme to cause an upheaval, but when things went awry Galen who schemed up this mess decided to create another pair of killers namely Irena and Nina?"

Randy nodded, "Yes. That was his goal, but his was playing with too hot of a fire. Crazy as it may seem he wanted to stage a rift between the European Union countries themselves. Only things went haywire because he got greedy."

Interrupted by the knock on the door, Randy looked up to see Gina who announced; "Dinner is ready you two." Phil grinned, "I am looking forward to it."

Both men entered the porch where the table had been setup and joined their respective wives. Irena and Nina sitting with Corey and Ashley looked up as Randy sat at the head of the table.

Looking around at those gathered around the table, Randy smiled "Let's all give thanks for what we are about to receive..."

Present Day…

Monday, December 12th 2100 hours, Warsaw, Poland

Kirika Yumura slid down the grassy embankment of the Wisla River and continued after her quarry, while above her Mireille Bouquet sprinted along the path to cut off any avenue of escape. He was only known to them as Herman, but others knew him by many other names. It had taken nearly five months to track Herman down.

Herman, a chemist in the employ of the late Sir Richard Galen, had improved a very potent and deadly drug designed to alter ones inhibitions. The drug had been utilized in an attempt to create another Noir. The two young girls under its influence had been directed to retrieve the Lagonel Manuscript and the late Sister Altena's personal diary from a convent near "The Manor" in preparation for their ritual. Stopped by Noir with help from Randy Baldwin, the young girls were living new lives within the United States under the care of Randy and Gina Baldwin.

Mireille Bouquet came to a stop at the top of the stairway leading from the riverside park, and watched as Herman scampered into view. The man fearfully looking over his shoulder at the distant pursuer who had hounded him for nearly an hour, Kirika who could have easily outran Herman had been holding back; driving Herman towards Mireille.

Herman grabbed the railing for support and did his best to take the stairs two at a time, but stumbling in his haste he fell. Getting back to his feet, Herman looked up only to see the other tormentor standing on the next landing above. Mireille looked down, "Hello Herman, time to stop running."

Herman could see Mireille's silhouette and the street light reflecting off the barrel of the silencer attached to the Walther, "Please don't. It will never happen again. I promise never to do it again!" Mireille shook her head, "Herman, there is no forgiveness from me. Goodbye."

Herman spun and realized that his other tormentor was just feet away shielded his face just as Kirika fired twice. Both 9 MM rounds struck him in his heart and Herman collapsed his body tumbling to the feet of Kirika who stood next to a trash can. She looked down in disgust, "Just as well it ends here Herman. You belong with the trash."

Mireille Bouquet nodded in agreement, "Let's go Kirika."

Tuesday, December 13th 1600 hours, Hall County, Georgia

Corey Baldwin tried to twist away and break the grip but pressed against the cinderblock wall of the closed concession stand he could not move. Carl Ellis looked at Corey with a twisted grin, "So Corey are you going to give it to me or do I have to break something?"

Carl, large for his school age had decided that he would pick on Corey. Carl liked to pick on Corey, just because he was small.

Corey had been able to get away before and had never bothered to tell his step-father Randy of his problems at school with the overgrown bully. Carl wanted the CD player and apparently wanted it badly. Corey had worked part-time in the summer and had earned the money for it. He had never asked Randy for money.

Carl gave one last warning, "Ok little boy, like I asked before. Give it up." Corey looking upward in defiance replied, "No. I will not." Carl smiled and reared back with a closed fist aiming squarely for Corey's nose suddenly felt his arm clasped tightly and a chilling warning of his own, "Leave my brother alone!"

Irena Baldwin locked eyes with Carl, her grip on his arm strong "So you are the one." Nina Baldwin joined in and gripped the other arm, "Let our brother go!" Carl laughed and tried to shrug both girls off, "Get lost; this is between me and him." A third female voice chimed in, "I beg to differ Carl. You pick on him; you pick on all of us." Ashley Baldwin standing directly behind Carl set her book bag down.

Carl let Corey go, but swung his right arm away breaking Irena's grip and then Carl made the mistake of trying to kick Ashley who easily blocked it frowned, "Carl? Knock it off."

Carl who was known for his language, "Fuck you bitch!" and making a fist swung at Irena who dodged the attack and replied with her own.

Jill Nagel coming out of the gym had seen Irena and Nina with Ashley walking together towards the concession stand where Carl and Corey were standing. Breaking into a run, Jill did not get there in time as Nina sent Carl reeling with a devastating flying kick that landed on the jaw of Carl and Ashley Baldwin landed a punch of her own that sent Carl to the ground.

Jill putting herself between the sisters and Carl, she could not get a word in edgewise as the step-sisters and sister examined their brother for injury. Ashley turned back and looked at Jill Nagel, "Mrs. Nagel, Carl started it!" Jill looked down at the trouble prone boy and sighed, "True he may have, but beating him up that bad was uncalled for." Jill removing the portable radio from her waist keyed it up and called the school office and had them call for an ambulance and the sheriffs department.

Wednesday, December 14th 0900 hours, Paris, France

Kirika Yumura fingered the invitation from the Baldwin's in the United States as Mireille Bouquet finishing the dishes in the kitchen was humming a tune that Kirika recalled Irena and Nina having played several months earlier. The Christmas card bearing a photograph of Randy and Gina Baldwin with their children had arrived in yesterday's mail.

The invitation to spend Christmas with the Baldwin's had taken both by surprise but since neither Mireille nor Kirika had family only each other, Mireille surmised it was Randy's way of saying that they were part of his family. Discussing the invitation with each other Mireille and Kirika decided to accept the Baldwin's invitation. Mireille had already charted a private jet that would take them to Atlanta and they would arrive later in the evening.

Wednesday, December 14th 1100 hours, Hall County, Georgia

Randy Baldwin sat musing in the passenger seat of the Suburban as Gina drove to the high school. She had taken the day off in order to deal with the issue of her children being involved in a fight. Randy had read the incident report of the fight and the resulting medical report concerning the injuries to Carl Ellis. Carl was going to be on a liquid diet for a period of time as his jaw had been broken, and then there was the matter of the broken wrist as well.

Jill Nagel's eyewitness account of the fight had been damning, but Randy had accepted it. Regardless of the circumstances, had Jill not been present the likelihood that Carl Ellis would have been killed and this would be an entirely different matter altogether. As it was Randy and Gina were to meet with the principle to discuss the punishment.

Arriving at the school, Randy exited the Suburban and briefly joined his wife, "Gina, go on ahead and I'll meet you at the office. I want to take a look at where this all started."

Gina nodded, "Well Randy don't take too long. The appointment is in 15 minutes."

Going their separate ways, Randy walked to the ball field and the closed concession stand.

Gina, who was greeted by students on their way to lunch, paused briefly to answer a couple of questions educational in nature and continued towards the office. The fight the day before had been the talk of the school body and faculty. There was no love lost with Carl Ellis and the rest of his ilk. His fellow buddies were keeping a very low profile since the incident which suited the other students just as well.

When Irena and Nina were adopted by Randy and Gina Baldwin there had been no reservations in the adoption itself. Both young girls who had forced to become Noir candidates had been happy to leave that life behind. Loved by their adoptive family, Irena and Nina quickly became popular within the school. Accomplished violin players both soon joined the school band where they joined their step-sister Ashley in performing for school functions. Their step-brother Corey had accepted them as if they were of his flesh and blood and though not able to play a musical instrument his vocals with the musical trio had become very popular during local performances. He and Ashley also finally had someone who could make a team to play soccer.

Corey admitted to Randy and Gina that it had not been the first run in he had with Carl Ellis. He had made up the story about getting hit in the face with a soccer ball to explain away a previous black eye. Irena and Nina had overhead a conversation between Corey and Ashley and had apparently vowed to look after their little step-brother after that hence the encounter with Carl Ellis.

Randy musing over what he had learned stood at the concession stand and looked at the ground. Clear evidence of the fight had remained; the dirt scarred from the fight had not been disturbed. Discarded rubber gloves from the paramedics lay nearby ending at the tire tracks of where the ambulance had been parked. Looking upward, Randy gazed at the light poles on each side of the concession stand, and then he smiled. The security cameras which had been installed had a perfect view of the incident site. Satisfied, Randy turned and nearly bumped into two sheriff deputies, Deputy Allen Winters and Deputy Sandra Collins who had silently come up behind him.

Deputy Winters tipped his hat to Randy, "Mr. Baldwin. Good day sir." Randy smiled and held out his hand which was shaken by Deputy Collins, "Allen. Sandra. Good to see you again." Sandra clearing her throat, "Mr. Baldwin you read the report?" Randy nodded then turned motioning for both to follow.

"Yes I did Deputy. Detailed and concise, I expected no less." Both deputies remembered what had transpired three years earlier, the man before them a sworn deputy within the department but considered to be a reserve officer still garnered considerable respect from their fellow officers but his peers as well. The deadly shootout in the middle of a Georgia thunderstorm in which their boss Sheriff Phil Nagel who also had been involved had garnered national headlines was still talked about. The Deputies had dreaded being involved in this incident, Randy Baldwin's reputation was on the line and both knew it. Allen walking to the left of Randy noted he was unarmed; there was no bulge beneath the suite jacket. The Colt Commander usually carried by Randy Baldwin was absent.

Gina Baldwin heading to the conference room had turned the corner and saw Donald Ellis, Carl's father walking towards her. Unlike Randy who was wearing a suite to the meeting, Donald had worn a faded and stained pullover that had seen better days. The expression on Donald's face was anything put pleasant when he deliberately bumped into Gina knocking her into the wall.

Jill Nagel having turned the corner as Donald knocked Gina into the wall interrupted, "Mr. Ellis! That will be enough!" Donald turning his attention away from Gina confronted Jill Nagel, "What the fuck is it to you bitch!" and swung with his left hand. Randy Baldwin with Deputies Winters and Collins had entered the school and were walking down the hallway when the screams began. All three broke into a run towards the sounds of the screaming. Randy slowed to a walk as a large disheveled man went flying head first into student lockers mounted on the opposite wall, the impact reverberating down the hallway.

Jill Nagel had blocked the swing and sent Donald flying. Tumbling backwards to her feet Jill spun and just as Donald staggered backwards from the lockers, two sheriff deputies slammed bodily into him knocking Donald to the floor. Randy Baldwin glancing at Jill as he joined in with the struggling deputies finally subdued Donald Ellis in an arm lock while Deputy Collins applied the handcuffs.

Principal Andrew Bell had run from the conference room to witness the aftermath and took in Gina Baldwin slumped against the wall and Randy Baldwin with two sheriff deputies on the floor struggling with Donald Ellis, "Mrs. Baldwin? Gina are you ok?"

Gina had thumped her head on the cinder block wall and had slumped to the floor. Trying to regain her composer, Gina turned to see her husband Randy yank Donald Ellis off the floor, "Randy don't!"

Deputy Winters put his hand on Randy's shoulder, "Randy. I'll take care of it." Though an inch taller than Randy Baldwin, Donald Ellis was not touching the floor. Baldwin had lifted him cleanly and the steel-grey eyes were boring into his, "Listen you stupid bastard! I have had enough from both you and your son. Now you have screwed with my wife! You have crossed the line!" as Randy turned and bodily slammed Donald Ellis once again into already fight damaged lockers. Allen cringed from the sound of the impact and pulled Randy off Donald, "Mr. Baldwin! That is enough Sir, please no more."

Randy relaxed and let Donald fall to the floor then turned to look at his wife, "Somebody get the school nurse up here now!"

Sheriff Phil Nagel fish tailed the cruiser into the school parking lot followed by three additional cruisers, two ambulances and a fire engine. Exiting the cruiser he ran into the school past closed and locked classroom doors, the occupants with their teachers within on emergency lockdown.

Jill Nagel seeing her husband jerked her thumb down the hallway while staring coldly at Donald Ellis who was face down on the floor. Phil going in the indicated direction entered the conference room where Randy and Gina Baldwin were sitting with Andrew Bell.

Andrew with his hands clasped together on the table was speaking, "Mr. Baldwin in light of what has transpired I am going to reconsider the suspensions of your children and will reinstate them all immediately." Randy holding a cold pack to Gina's head seemed to nod absent-mindedly, "Thank you Mr. Bell for your consideration." Phil interrupted, "Mr. Bell? What the heck happened? The 911 call said my wife was involved?"

Andrew Bell turned in the chair then stood, "Yes she was Phil. It seems Mr. Ellis deliberately provoked Mrs. Baldwin and knocked her into a nearby wall where she banged her head. Your wife, Jill intervened and was attacked by Mr. Ellis who I might add came to his meeting smelling of alcohol. Jill defended herself appropriately and sent Mr. Ellis headlong into some student lockers where he suffered some facial injuries. Mr. Baldwin and two deputies came running down the hallway and took Mr. Ellis into custody. I was the one that called for two ambulances, one for Mrs. Baldwin and the other for Mr. Ellis."

Sheriff Nagel spun around and left the conference room making a bee-line for Ellis, but Jill stepped into his path, "Let him be Phil. He has been punished enough." Glancing at Deputy Collins Phil spoke, "Sandra? Did you see all of this?" Deputy Collins replied, "Only the part where we saw Ellis flying through the air into the lockers. I and Allen tackled him and we had to have help from Mr. Baldwin to him into restraints, sir."

The gaggle of paramedics with firemen hurrying down the hallway paused briefly till one group was directed to the conference room, the remaining stayed with Sheriff Nagel who directed them to begin treatment on Donald Ellis. Phil looked down at his wife, "You did that to Donald?" Jill with a sly smile nodded, "Yes I did and I enjoyed every minute of it."

Phil sighed then turned to Deputy Winters, "Allen place that freaking idiot under arrest and charge him with assault and get a blood sample at the hospital. If you have to get a warrant for the blood from Judge Blackworth, I want to know how intoxicated he is and if he drove here in that condition charge him with Driving Under the Influence after the fact along with public intoxication then after treatment lodge him in Habersham County. Get that SOB out of my sight!"

Wednesday, December 14th 1400 hours, Brunswick, Maine

The charted Gulfstream V similar to Randy Baldwin's aircraft settled to a smooth and uneventful landing at Brunswick, Maine for a brief customs check and inspection. Both of its passengers Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura were admitted to U.S. soil and given clearance to continue their travels. Mireille phoned the Baldwin residence and instead of getting Randy or Gina Baldwin spoke with Angelina Lopez his house keeper who broke the news that Gina Baldwin had been hospitalized.

Replaying the conversation in her head as the Gulfstream hurried down the runway for Peachtree-Dekalb Airport in Atlanta, Mireille turned to Kirika "Gina Baldwin is in the hospital. She was attacked at her high school this morning." Kirika frowned, "Why was she attacked? Does the housekeeper know?" Mireille glancing out at the snow covered ground passing under the wings replied, "The house keeper said a parent of a student attending the school attacked her and another teacher in a hallway. There was apparently a confrontation yesterday involving the Baldwin children, specifically Irena and Nina in which they stopped an attack against Corey. The house keeper said that the school bully was in still in the hospital being treated."

Kirika recalled the hand to hand fight she had with Irena at the convent in France. Irena had given no quarter and had refused to give in, that is until Irena and she was shot with a tranquilizer gun by accident and had collapsed. It had taken the combined efforts of Randy Baldwin and Mireille to free Irena's death grip from around her throat, "If Irena and Nina attacked the bully; they must have done it for a reason. If Corey Baldwin was being attacked, then as small as he is they stepped in and used their skills."

Mireille sighed, "They apparently did. Just how much they remembered is what bothering me. Did we make a mistake in letting Irena and Nina to be adopted by the Baldwin's in the first place? Monsieur Baldwin has likely given that some thought as well. The offensive and defensive combat skills that both posses are well advanced for teens training in martial arts, both could in certain conditions overcome the inhibition to kill and do so in a blink of an eye. The need to protect someone that they love or one that loves them could result in the death of an attacker."

Wednesday, December 14th 1600 hours, Peachtree-Dekalb Airport Chamblee, Georgia

Standing inside the Fix Based Operations Building listening to the air traffic control radio conversations, Randy Baldwin sipped the coffee. Gina had been insistent that he meet Mireille and Kirika at the airport. Angelina Lopez had phoned the hospital informing Randy that his friends had called from Maine and that they would be arriving at the scheduled time. Gina who had suffered a minor concussion was being kept overnight for observation. Gina had joked that if Mireille and Kirika found out about the incident, Donald Ellis would be facing something more serious than a judge if Noir went after him.

Randy had driven alone to the airport, leaving the children in the care of the house keeper Angelina. Gina was likely correct, if Noir found out about Ellis and where he was there was no guarantee of his safety, if he was not there to assure them that things were fine; Mireille and Kirika's fondness of Gina which had been noted by Randy could entail Donald Ellis meeting a worse fate than that of a judge. Frankly, Randy cared little about Ellis at that moment but justice would have to serve in its own fashion. The French accented voice speaking English caught the attention of Randy and he turned back to the window and watched as the French registered Gulfstream touched down on runway 21 Left.

The pilot announced in French that it was safe to move about the cabin and Mireille with Kirika stood to gather their belongings. The chilled afternoon air much warmer than what had greeted them in Maine flooded into the cabin as the co-pilot opened the exit door of the aircraft. Mireille on her way out passed an envelope to the pilot who tipped his hat and bid his passengers farewell and a merry Christmas. The black Suburban giving the wing a wide berth came into view, the parking lights glowing in concert with the flashers.

Tripping the tailgate release, Randy Baldwin exited the vehicle then took in Mireille and Kirika standing at the bottom of the boarding stairs.

Randy embraced both and gathered their luggage. Turning back to look briefly at the aircraft he caught the eye of the pilot exiting aircraft who nodded at him. Randy smiled and waved having met the pilot at the French airfield outside of Paris. As pilots of Gulfstream's the two men shared a common bond. Each had shared their experiences of flying the aircraft with each other and had exchanged tips. It did not really matter what language one spoke, if you flew a Gulfstream you were in elite company.

Settling into the driver's seat, Randy started the Suburban and headed for the exit gate waving at the co-pilot as he passed. Mireille looked at Randy, "Ok Randy. What happened with Irena and Nina?"

Randy sighed, glancing at Kirika in the rearview mirror "They defended their step-brother from an over-grown bully twice his size and theirs. Corey had been hiding his encounters with the bully from me. The twins overheard a conversation between Corey and Ashley about the bully and decided that if another encounter occurred that they would intervene. Irena went after the bully first, and then Nina and Ashley followed through."

Kirika cocking an eyebrow replied, "Ashley?"

Randy looking perplexed nodded, "Yes. Ashley. I have been giving her instruction along with Corey. The boy had managed to pin Corey so he could not strike back and defend himself. The twins and Ashley saw what was happening and interrupted. The boy in addition to using rather foul language tried to kick Ashley inappropriately and Irena struck back. Nina landed a kick on the boy's jaw which Ashley herself apparently followed through with a punch of her own which broke the boy's jaw. Jill Nagel the wife of Sheriff Nagel saw the whole thing. It was also captured on video disk."

Mireille chuckled, "Then force was appropriate." Randy negotiating the I-85 on-ramp glanced over at Mireille, "To a point it was. If Mrs. Nagel had not intervened we might be looking at an entirely different scenario altogether." Mireille sighed, "Randy you knew there was a risk with the twins when you abruptly decided to adopt them."

Randy nodded, "Yes I know. But their behavior has been extraordinarily good. Both are doing well in school and with other students as well as being good with Corey and Ashley. Corey and Ashley accepted their background as has the other students. I believe it was fear that Corey would be harmed that drove both to attack the bully in such a fashion and with such force."

Mireille watching the scenery pass by the window replied, "Has Mrs. Alexander been informed?" Randy shook his head yes, "I sent an e-mail yesterday. Tabitha was concerned about a change in their behavior and wanted to be kept abreast of anything that happened. She already likely has a copy of the police report already. I have been keeping track of the others who are in the care of Sister Katrina and nothing untoward has happened with them, which leads me to believe that the skill levels of Irena and Nina though well advanced for those of their own age and similar training in martial arts will pose little threat to others from now on. I read the riot act to both along with Ashley and Corey."

Kirika crossed her arms, "Perhaps as Noir we should talk to both and make sure that there is a clear understanding?" Randy raising an eyebrow over that comment, "Just as long as you and Irena don't get into another tussle like you did at the convent. I don't have the tranquilizer rifle with me; I left that at the embassy in Paris."

Kirika tempted to smack Randy on the back of the head gave it second thought as the barrier wall raced past at 70 MPH, changed the subject "How is Gina?"

Randy grinned, "Feisty and really pissed. She got a mild concussion when she banged her head into the wall, but will be out of the hospital in the morning. I can not say the same for the boy or his father. Jill took on the father after he attacked her, and sent him flying into some student lockers. I added to the damage and slammed him into the lockers with his hands cuffed behind his back after I saw Gina, and dislocated his shoulder in the process of doing that stunt."

Mireille frowned, "Are you facing charges?" Randy shook his head no, "Thankfully not. The judge held a first appearance hearing at the hospital and watched the DVD video on a borrowed player and a large screen TV in a nearby conference room. Donald Ellis, which is the father, was seen lunging at me so my self-defense statement was backed up. Sheriff Nagel had him lodged in the Habersham County jail since it got too personal with his own wife involved. Habersham County sent deputies down to take him into custody. Neither he nor his son will likely be out of law enforcement custody anytime soon considering what has happened. Since the fight yesterday other students have come forward to lay more accusations on his son and his little school gang. I can say that Sheriff Nagel is now on a tear and hell bent on cleaning up the mess."

Mireille smiled, "Since the hospital is on the way, can we stop by and visit Gina?"

Randy expecting the request had already planned to do so, "Gina is expecting both of you. She wanted to explain in her own words to both of you what occurred. I guess a woman to woman thing."

Wednesday, December 14th 1830 hours, N.E. Georgia Medical Center, Gainesville

Randy sat within a nearby waiting room with Jill Nagel who had been keeping Gina company at the hospital. Today had been the last day of school for the holidays and instead of getting off early as planned, Jill had accompanied Gina in the ambulance while Randy had followed in the Suburban. Jill had been present when the principal, Andrew Bell attempted to serve the letter to Donald Ellis informing him of his son's permanent suspension from school. The still aggressive father had the audacity to charge the principal in the treatment room only to get bodily slammed onto the floor by a Habersham County deputy who took the letter and jammed it down the father's shirt who then turned to the startled principal, "Consider him served! Good day sir."

The judge having just visited Donald Ellis tacked on additional charges before he left ensuring that Donald would have a considerable period of time to reflect on his actions. Jill remembered that Randy Baldwin had been in the other treatment room with his wife and had missed the event. Had Donald made it to the hallway, Randy would have been waiting and she had little doubt that Baldwin would have taken care of the matter that is if her husband had not been standing there as well. It would have been a race to see who could land the first blow.

The two women entering the private room greeted Gina like long lost sisters, Jill remembering both from nearly eight months earlier when they were involved in rescuing Ashley Baldwin from her uncle who had kidnapped her for ransom. Mireille Bouquet the blond haired, blue eyed Amazon like woman moved with cat like grace of a panther and poise a huntress missing nothing when she walked in, followed by Kirika Yumura who like her friend attentive to her surroundings had briefly locked eyes with Jill the fathomless darkness in the young woman eyes that sent chills down her back.

Gina had told her they were coming for a visit, Mireille Bouquet was somehow related to Irena and Nina had wanted to see her cousins. Randy explained to Jill that Mireille and Kirika had wanted to make up for some lost time and to hear from Gina what had transpired with Mireille's cousins in private so she and Randy were sitting in a waiting room waiting for the reunion to end. A reporter had stopped by to get a take on what had happened earlier in the day, and to Jill's amazement Randy Baldwin granted the interview.

Jill glanced at the discarded newspaper that had reported the fight at the school from the previous day; Jill imagined that with what the reporter learned tonight the headlines would be blockbusters in the morning. Unlike the bigger city schools, the smaller local community took great interest in the happenings of the local community schools. The gang activities highlighted so far would get greater attention in the coming days as would the bully problem in the schools themselves.

Jill mused over the behavior of the Baldwin children. All four were exceptional students with no disciplinary problems till now. All four were athletically inclined and with the exception of Corey who did not play a musical instrument but sung instead had enriched the school they attended in several areas.

Irena and Nina besides playing violins were within a class of their own when it came to gymnastics and their martial arts skills surpassed that of Jill's to a point where she had been focusing her spare time into honing their skills and hers. Neither showed fear when it came to the parallel bars in the gym, twirling and twisting about, it was not until Jill watched a video taken of their workout that she realized they were doing the exercises with their eyes closed and smiles on their faces.

Gina had elevated the head of the hospital bed and looked at Mireille and Kirika sitting on either side, "How much did Randy tell?" Mireille crossing her legs leaned back in the chair, "Enough that I and Kirika have concerns over whether Irena and Nina should be here now. Randy said things had progressed extremely well considering what Irena and Nina had been exposed to in the past. I have concerns that if another event was to take place that it would not bode well for either child or the person triggering the event."

Gina Baldwin had witnessed the terrifying battle in the darkness lit only by the flares launched by the trip wires and her husband at the convent in France from a window overlooking the route that the young assassins took. It had been a terrible burden on her husband Randy, had he missed a second time he would have likely executed Irena on the spot and would have been forced to kill Nina afterward as well. But good fortune had smiled on his second shot and final tranquilizer round finding its target after he had shot Kirika by accident. She had seen Mireille and Randy struggling to break Irena's grip, if all else had failed, Randy had the deadly Colt Combat Commander already prepared to fire a round into the head of Irena. But the Colt stayed silent and was quickly returned to the holster as her husband ran with a paralyzed Kirika in his arms.

Gina returning to the present, "I believe we owe both Irena and Nina a chance. They have come such a long way since that night at the convent. What happened was done out of love for one that has come to love them both. I doubt Randy would allow them to be taken away as would Corey and Ashley. I will stand by their sides as well." Kirika frowned, "Has Corey or Ashley been told of their true background? Does anyone else have knowledge of their abilities?"

Gina replied, "Only Sheriff Phil Nagel knows of their true backgrounds as he knows of yours. Corey and Ashley have not been told as of yet. Randy and I decided on that earlier." Mireille sighed, "Gina, it will be only a matter of time. Even though both were examined by psychologists to determine if there were any hidden triggers for violence you and Randy have to make the decision to enlighten Corey and Ashley as well as those who interact with the twins on a day to day basis. It is likely some aspects of their previous training have come to light already only you and Randy do not realize it yet."

Gina remembered the martial arts work out between Randy and the twins in the basement. Neither Corey nor Ashley were present when it happened. Nina had launched into a series of attacks that had driven Randy to the matt and Irena coming from behind had landed a surprise blow that knocked her husband out cold. The twins had then dropped to their knees in shock, trying desperately to wake their step-father. Gina who broke an ammonia capsule had finally roused her husband from his stupor.

Gina locked eyes with Mireille, "Ms. Bouquet I have seen their abilities and frankly it is scary to see such abilities in children of their ages; however they are now my children and I accept them for what and who they are as does Randy and nothing you or Kirika say will change my mind. Is that understood?"

Mireille taken aback by Gina's angered reply nodded, "Gina, I understand as does Kirika. Perhaps while we are here we can work with them in some capacity to help control their abilities and maybe find a way to enlighten Corey and Ashley as well."

Gina sighed, "Ms. Bouquet that would likely entail revealing your own true identities to Corey and Ashley as well, since they both consider you and Kirika as "Aunts". Kirika raising an eyebrow smiled, "We are prepared to do that if you and Randy decide that we must do so." Gina briefly grimaced at that thought, her head throbbing once again sighed, "Ms. Yumura then it is likely it will have to come to pass and as for working with Irena and Nina it will be welcomed as I really do not know how much more punishment Randy can absorb from all four children. Those martial arts lessons are taking a toll on him."

Gina cast her eyes down then sighed, "Mireille there is also another matter as well." Mireille shifted in her chair, "Go on Gina." Gina looked at Kirika then back to Mireille, "Randy does not know yet as I asked the doctor not to tell him." Mireille glanced at Kirika then replied, "How sensitive is it?" Gina smiled, "I am expecting." Kirika raised an eyebrow, "You are pregnant?" Gina nodded, "Yes, with twins."


	2. Noir:Revelations Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Revelations

By Steve Edward

Thursday, December 15th 0700 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County Georgia

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura made small talk with Randy while he drove to his farm. Mireille and Kirika both flabbergasted at the news had promised Gina that neither would tell Randy. Besides the doctor only she and Kirika had knowledge of it.

Arriving at the farm house festooned in decorations and lights, the reunion with the children had been joyous.

Randy had bid Angelina and her husband Roberto farewell and wished them a safe trip as they left for the evening. The Lopez family was flying to Mexico to enjoy a family reunion of their own. After settling the children down for bed, Randy finally was able to retrieve the gifts that were in the cargo area of the Suburban with the help of Kirika.

Mireille Bouquet had noted the changes to the house since their last visit, but in the darkness it had been difficult to tell just how much had been added.

Walking into the sitting room, the far wall now gone had been opened and added to the room itself an expansive climate controlled sunroom with a Steinway Grand Piano as its centerpiece, made of Macassar Ebony it rich near rosewood coloring adding to the festive decorations of the sitting room itself where a 15 foot tall Douglas fir stood adorned nearby.

Leaving the sitting room, Mireille walked back to the kitchen and paused briefly at a wall schedule that outlined the daily chores of the Baldwin family till the end of December. Irena, Nina, Ashley and Corey each had their own responsibilities, among them was caring for the horses. Randy's farm had become a temporary foster home for three more horses. In the distance, Mireille could see Kirika watching the activities from atop of Toby, the massive stallion that was a permanent resident with Cumquat the mule standing nearby.

Feeling something brushing against her leg, Mireille looked down to see Crabby the tom cat as it rubbed against her, its gold eyes looking up at her inquisitively. Kneeling down and picking up the cat, Mireille stroked its head as she walked to the front door and exited the house. Crabby satisfied for the moment made movements that it wanted to be set free, and Mireille placed it on the deck of the porch where it immediately scampered off sideways in search of another adventure.

Kirika Yumura atop Toby, watched with interest as the foster horses were put through their prescribed exercises by the Baldwin children. Randy Baldwin before driving off in the Mercedes Benz 600 to Gainesville had outlined to Kirika what each of the children would do.

Irena and Nina had become indoctrinated to the ways of horses and were at the present working with a chestnut colored mare that had been rescued from a life of physical and mental abuse. Tied in such a way that it could reach neither its food nor water mere inches away, then whipped by its previous owner it had been a shell case when it arrived at the Baldwin Farm in late August.

Walking up to Kirika who greeted Mireille, Kirika handed a large notebook to Mireille "That is for the horse that the twins are working with, it contains the historical photographs of the animal and other facts as well."

Mireille climbed the railing of the fence and perching on the top rail; Mireille opened the notebook and began reading.

The first photograph taken the day after arriving showed the condition of the horse. Mireille glanced up at the mare then back at the picture. What had arrived as skin and bones was fully fleshed out, its coat shining in the chilly day. Mireille read the report of the rescue itself, and a picture of a Chevrolet Kodiak 4500 frozen at the moment of impact as it rammed its way through a locked and chained gate. Mireille mused, "So Randy was involved in this one directly," as she turned briefly towards the garage where the same Kodiak 4500 which was fitted with a heavy gauge steel brush and bumper guard sat parked.

Perusing the rest of the notebook, Mireille read the various entries detailing the rehabilitation and the medical condition of the horse. The signatures of the State Inspectors signing off on the progress, detailed and very thorough as it was she noted that Irena and Nina had been heavily involved as their signatures were in the book.

Kirika moved up behind Mireille and handed her two more notebooks, "Those are for the horses that Core and Ashley are working with." Mireille returned the first notebook and read through both the others. The other two horses had been lucky and had been given up for adoption due to difficulties by their previous owners in providing for them. They were being quartered till adoption proceedings were finalized by the state and the new owners picked them up. Mireille felt Toby nosing her in the back and turned back to pat the animal. As Mireille did so, she saw the marked sheriff unit entering the driveway to the farm.

Sheriff Phil Nagel parked the cruiser in front of the Kodiak and exited the car. Stopping briefly at the hospital to check on Gina, he had continued to the Baldwin Farm seeing Randy drive south towards the hospital in the Mercedes Benz. Walking up to Mireille and climbing the fence to perch along side of her, greeted her and Kirika, "Ms. Bouquet. Ms. Yumura. Good morning to you both."

Kirika retrieving the notebooks from Mireille backed Toby away, "Good morning to you as well Sheriff Nagel." Phil sighed, "Mireille, sorry I missed you last night at the hospital. Jill told me that both of you were in town visiting."

Mireille smiled, "There is little need to worry Phil. I and Kirika are here strictly for pleasure." Phil nodded, "So you are not here about Irena and Nina then?"

Mireille shifted position on the rail, "No we are not. Though we did not learn of the incident till we arrived yesterday, neither I nor Kirika have any desire to remove them."

Phil nodded, "Randy has had that thought cross his mind as well as Gina." Mireille looked at the twins, "Gina expressed that to us. How much did Randy and Gina tell you about the twins?"

Phil frowned, "Enough to scar me to say the least. Randy and I have conversed over the past several months. That little demonstration of opening a can of whop-ass on the bully was an eye opener and was the icing on the cake." Mireille seemed to nod in agreement, "Have you yourself noted any behavioral problems or have you heard of anything out of the ordinary?"

Phil chuckled, "My wife has discussed the twins with me. They are in her gymnastics class. Jill noted that when the girls are doing exercises on the parallel bars that both tend to do them with their eyes closed and smiling to boot. Behavioral wise neither has shown aggression of any sort inside or outside of school that I personally know of till that incident. Mireille just how good are they at martial arts? My wife she is black belt herself, but the skills that Irena and Nina have demonstrated frankly put hers to shame and those are her words not mine."

Mireille looking briefly at Irena and Nina replied, "Both have received extensive training in the art of killing. The martial arts are just one aspect of what they have been instructed in. From what Randy learned, they had been in training since the age of 6 undergoing various forms of training from survival in the wilderness to survival on mean city streets. Then there was the matter of firearms training, both are very skilled in handling different types of firearms from hand guns to full fledged and full sized automatic weapons." Mireille pointing to Sheriff Nagel's .40 caliber Glock, "Phil they could easily field strip and reassemble your weapon in the dark and use it without chipping a nail."

Phil Nagel looked down at his holstered weapon and swallowed, "How many others were there Mireille? Randy mentioned something about that." Mireille frowned, "Nearly two dozen others who were also young female teens. None had been exposed to the harsh training that Irena and Nina were exposed to and of course our own training regime surpassed those that been apparently selected."

Mireille continued, "The others were found at a former private school in Germany, after our encounter with Irena and Nina. Other individuals are working with them closely and all soon will be adopted."

Phil nodded, "Well that's a comforting thought. Mireille, has Randy talked about Irena and Nina in regards to revealing their true past? I mean sooner or later it is going to happen."

Mireille looked directly at Sheriff Nagel, "Yes he has as has Gina. Your wife Jill, she is still in the dark about me and Kirika's true career work?"

Phil frowned, "Yes. Very much in the dark, Jill still thinks you are just associates of Randy and nothing more though since Irena and Nina arrived, they have been referred to being your cousins. Jill who has worked with them more than anyone else at the school had been voicing some skepticism to me, but not Gina. Jill will likely not be fooled too much longer I'm afraid."

Toby's head came into view over Phil's left shoulder, Kirika had drawn closer interrupted, and "Mr. Baldwin and Mrs. Baldwin have given much consideration to revealing the truth. Besides your wife Jill, there are two others who have no knowledge of the twins past. They are Corey and Ashley Baldwin." Phil looked off into the distance; all four children had been out of earshot of the conversation, he replied, "Then it is going to have to be settled. My wife Jill with Corey and Ashley will have to be told." Turning to Mireille, "Ms. Bouquet with all do respect, I believe it might help to drop your charade as well. If we going to break the news to everyone we might as well give them a whooper of a secret to boot."

Mireille nodded in agreement, "We should discuss this further with the Baldwin's since it will be their choice and not ours to make."

Thursday, December 15th 0830 hours, N.E. Georgia Medical Center, Gainesville

Gina Baldwin sat in the hospital room gathering her thoughts while waiting for the mandatory wheel chair to appear. Randy had left carrying what belongings she had brought with her the day before. Musing to her self, "Pregnant, the doctors had said I would not be able to conceive again, yet I have. The doctor cracked the proverbial joke to her, "Yes Gina you definitely do have two more in the oven.""

Gina smiled, "Well that would make six. At least the house is large enough, and with the elevator I will be able to get up and down from the second floor."

The soft knock on the door announced the presence of the nurse who greeted Gina, "Ready to go home Mrs. Baldwin?"

Wheeled at to the main entrance, Gina spied the morning paper in the newspaper box the headlines screaming "TEACHERS ASSAULTED!" and in smaller type, "GANGS and BULLIES WITHIN", then the photograph of the school and her own photograph staring back at her along side Jill's.

Randy stood next to the car, with the door open he too had seen the morning paper and had read the articles before leaving the farm. The paper carrier had left an extra copy in the box with a yellow sticky note attached, "Mr. Baldwin, Gina and your kids are in our prayers call if you need anything…" There were still people in the county who held traditional values. If you called they would come and they would not be alone.

Ensuring Gina was comfortable and belted in; Randy closed the door and thanked the nurse for her assistance. Entering the car and starting it, Randy turned to Gina, "Well are you ready?" Gina smiled, "Let's go home please." Putting the car into drive, Randy left the hospital for their home.

Thursday, December 15th 1600 hours, Langley, Virginia

Tabitha Alexander reread the Hall County Sheriff Departments incident reports on both incidents at the high school, then glancing at the local newspaper from Gainesville, Georgia the two separate editions reporting on the initial occurrence then the attack on two school teachers, one of which was Randy Baldwin's wife Gina who had been hospitalized after the attack.

Randy had not left out any detail in the initial e-mail nor the follow up. It had been part of the agreement to adopting the twins that Randy would report any violent behavior from the twins. She turned to the confidential psychology report on both young girls and reread it as well. Though each girl apparently had suppressed memories of certain experiences neither had what could be called a trigger that would turn them into unthinking killers.

Tabitha remembered the emotional meeting in Paris with both Irena and Nina. Quietly asking each young girl certain specific questions had revealed to Tabitha more than she herself had any right to know. Tabitha came to the same conclusion as Randy had; the attack itself against the bully was an emotional act of love for their step-brother Corey and nothing more. Picking up the large filing folder, she placed the items within and sealed it and stamping it with the highest possible security clearance which would only be allowed to open it and even view the contents, Tabitha called her assistant in and handed off the folder directing that it be taken to the secure filing area immediately.

Turing to the window and briefly gazing into the wintry landscape, Tabitha Alexander turned back to her desk to resume her work.

Thursday, December 15th 1900 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Monopoly, a simple fun board game that had survived in an era of computer games and other electronic entertainment devices was the focus of those gathered around the kitchen table. Irena and Nina were on a tear and threatening to take over Mireille's and Kirika's combined properties in one feel swoop, as Phil Nagel and his wife Jill sitting in the proverbial poor house could attest to.

Randy with a grin watched them do it on the next move. Corey and Ashley had played with the twins knew just how dangerous Irena and Nina were when it came to Monopoly and had shielded themselves using their Aunts as bait. Three moves later the twins finished up and took over Corey and Ashley's properties as well ending a hard fought game. Mireille tilting her head to the side, "Randy you set us up." Randy still grinning, "Do not say that I did not warn you." Mireille had in fact been warned before hand about the twins playing ability. Kirika an eyebrow cocked looked over the board one last time, "We should have heeded it more closely."

Gina returning from the sitting room placed her hands on husband's shoulders, "Randy everything is ready." Randy nodded and then looked at Phil Nagel who silently acknowledged the signal. Phil Nagel turned to Jill his wife, "Hon, the Baldwin's have something to tell us and the kids so Randy asked me to bring you to hear it."

Jill turned to look at her husband, "This had better be good." Randy smiled I think everyone will be happy that we did. It has been a long hard decision for some of us."

Adjourning to the sitting room, Gina passed out the refreshments then took a seat next to Randy.

Randy had pondered how he was going to explain things to Corey and Ashley then of course to Jill Nagel. Gathering his thoughts, and standing Randy began to speak.

"First off, Corey, Ashley I and your mother want to apologize for misleading you over the past several months. For Jill, it has been nearly a year for you." Jill looked at her husband who nodded.

"Corey, Ashley. When we first met in the meadow a year ago it was indeed an accidental meeting for all of us. The two women, who you have affectingly labeled as your Aunts, are not really related to me in anyway. They are friends of mine who I first encountered over five years ago under less than desirable conditions.

Jill. Phil decided that it was in our best interests that he would withhold certain things, which frankly I agreed with at the time that we should do so. Kid's I was with the United States Central Intelligence Agency as a field agent for 17 of my 20 years with the Agency."

Corey looked at his step-father, "You did not tell us because you did some things that you can't talk about?"

Randy nodded, "Yes." Ashley spoke, "Something has happened, which is the reason you are telling us now?"

Gina replying, "Yes Ashley, something did happen."

Randy continued, "Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika who are really Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura have both agreed that it has become necessary to tell the truth to not only you Corey, Ashley but to Mrs. Nagel as well. There is also Irena and Nina. You need to know about their true backgrounds.

Jill looked at her husband, "Phil, this started in October of last year? That mess in Habersham County, the raid on the Martinez Mansion?" Phil Nagel shook his head yes, "Well it started before the raid took place, but it had sort of continued since then."

Mireille spoke, "Mrs. Nagel, I and Kirika are assassins. We are called Noir."

Ashley looked directly at Mireille, "You have to kill people?" Mireille nodded with sadness, "Yes Ashley that is I and Kirika's line of work. It was five years ago that we nearly killed your step-father during an assignment. Something inside of me said no and I let him live. He ended us rescuing the both of us during a gun battle that occurred during the assignment, and he carried Kirika out on his shoulders because of her wounds. Four years after we first meet, he would do the same thing again only this time he rescued me after I was wounded in a gun battle outside the Martinez Mansion."

Jill absorbing the news looked at Mireille "Why Martinez?" Phil replied, because the bastard's criminal organization was responsible for the murder of Father George Skinner. Noir's assignment was to kill him." Jill looked at her husband, "He was yours and Randy's childhood friend."

Randy stood and walked over to a framed photograph of the three men, "Yes he was Jill; a very close friend indeed."

Randy continued, "There was more than met the eye to Noir's assignment. You of course saw the news reports and read the newspapers. Martinez was going to use his drug smuggling operation as a way of introducing a biological weapon into the United States. He had already completed the lab itself that would have produced it on the mansion grounds itself. Noir took it upon them selves and entered the grounds again at great risk to make the discovery. Kirika nearly did not make it out."

Jill turned to Randy, "The morning of the raid, people said helicopters were landing somewhere near here?" Randy turned around, "The raid helicopters picked me and Noir up here at the farm and we all participated in the raid with the exception of your husband. Martinez met his end at the hands of Noir, and Father Skinner was avenged."

Jill thought a moment, "Ashley's kidnapping?" Randy frowned, "I had invited both Mireille and Kirika to the United States for relaxation, and Phil did not like the idea at the time either. But they were here to help bring Ashley back home which they did. It was when I and Gina had the falling out and it was at that time Gina found out their true identities. She finally found out the truth about what happened to me during my Agency from Noir. It had been something I had been carrying inside of me for a long time."

Gina smiled, "Then we got married, but such a short honeymoon it was." Phil spoke, "You and Randy flying to Europe and coming back with Irena and Nina." Jill looked at Irena and Nina, "Oh my god, you mean they were…"

Irena spoke, "Our step-father prevented us from completing a task and thus saved I and Nina's life. We were to have become the next Noir."

Gina replied, "Jill, it is complicated to say the least but Randy and Noir did stop something in Europe, that had it not been stopped would in likelihood have plunged Europe into a war." Mireille spoke, the twins had been in training as assassins since they were six years old, and you have already mentioned their martial arts skills to your husband in passing. They are quit capable of defensive and offensive measures, some of which you likely witnessed during the fight at the school.

Jill looked at Irena and Nina with a new found understanding, "The people who did this have they been held accountable?" Kirika replied "The last one known to have been involved died three days ago in Poland."

Randy smiled, "So you found Herman." Mireille replied, "Yes. Herman was disposed of." Gina looked at Randy, "Herman?" Randy spoke, "The chemist responsible for the formulation of the drugs that we found in the twins backpacks in France and who oversaw the manufacturing of the drugs in the factory that was raided by French authorities in July. He had been on the run for five months, till Noir located him in Poland." Gina frowned, "I thought you said it was over with?" Randy shrugging his shoulders, "It was personal Gina," as Randy turned towards the twins.

Jill sighed and leaned back, "Ok. So I have been teaching two former assassin trainees in gymnastics and of course thinking that I was instructing them in martial arts they were actually teaching me some new moves instead, which I used one of them on that idiot Ellis by the way and all the while my husband had full knowledge of their existence and their prior history and I did not, how nice to know now." Phil trying to elicit a smile but failed, "That pretty much sums it up."

Gina looked at Jill, "Please do not blame Phil, as he had to take into consideration certain things. Those that hold the knowledge of Noir are few." Jill looking at Mireille then Kirika, "Who else knows if I may ask?" as Randy refilling his coffee turned around, "Doctor Harold Francis and Darla as do Roberto and Angelina Lopez are the only other ones that know what they look like here in Georgia and there is of course the head of the CIA, Tabitha Alexander my former boss." Gina quipped, "Who I might add got us into the last mess."

Corey and Ashley looked at each other then Corey interrupted, "Well neither I nor Ashley hold it against you Dad or you Mom for not telling us about Irena and Nina, besides they told us what happened to them two weeks after we got home. I and Ashley know about our step-sisters so no big deal."

The adult's reactions varied, Randy nearly spewed coffee over everyone, Phil started laughing, Mireille and Kirika joined in and Gina turned red from embarrassment and Jill turned around trying to smack her husband.

Randy, stared at Corey "You knew all this time? How? I told them both that we would discuss it at a later time!" Ashley looking at her step-father, "Because I told them that we wanted to know and that we would keep it a secret between us, and after they told us what you and mom did for them then telling us what happened to them before they came to live with us, I and Corey told them never to tell any of the kids at school or anywhere else because it could be very bad for all of us if they did."

Randy sat back down in the chair looking at Corey and Ashley. He had severely underestimated their maturity. Keeping a secret could be hard for a young teenager but both had withheld Irena and Nina's dark secrets from others and that they had not told Randy or Gina they were already aware made him feel confident that Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had little fear that Corey or Ashley would even discuss their Aunt's true line of work. Jill Nagel though was another matter.

Randy turned to Jill Nagel, "Jill, I had second thoughts about revealing Irena and Nina's pasts. I can not undo what had discussed here openly. I was walking around confident that Irena and Nina had maintained the cover that had been crafted for them, thankfully I have two wonderful and very mature step-children who behind my back and Gina's discovered it on their own, but they withheld that knowledge and ensured that the twins would not speak of it outside of this house. Officially in the adoption records that are on file in Paris, France and at the Federal Court House in Atlanta they are cousins to Mireille Bouquet. You of course now know of Noir. Keep that knowledge to your self."

Randy turned to Corey and Ashley, "Did you know about Noir already as well?" Nina interrupted "Father we did not tell them that." Corey acknowledged her answer, "Dad it was news to us. We will not say anything." Jill spoke, "Mr. Baldwin, your secrets revealed as they have been shall remain in confidence. You have my word."

Gina silently thank Jill turned and retrieved a sealed envelope from beneath the lamp table and gave it to Randy directing him to open it. "For the final secret, I might as well tell you now."

Randy looked within and withdrew two photographs taken during a sonogram and looking at the date imprinted on the pictures he turned to Gina, "You're pregnant?" Gina smiled, "Yes my dear I am." Mireille interrupted, "With twins no less." Phil chuckled, "So that's why I saw the chocolate candy when I came by." Jill turned to her husband, "You are a knucklehead."

Randy sat back a bit in shock and happy at the same time, then looked at Mireille and Kirika "She told you while you were visiting? Kirika smiling, "Of course, who else would have she told?" Jill raised an eyebrow, "Well Gina, why not me?" Gina blushed, "I did not know how well it would be received by you. Besides you tend to bubble over every time someone is expecting." Jill laughed for the first time that evening, "Well I guess you are right. Every time someone at school gets pregnant I have been the last to be told."

Corey interrupted, "Um so, where are they gonna sleep?" Randy chuckled; I think we will have plenty of time for that Corey. Your mother is not that far along.

Friday, December 16th 0900 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Case Number 05-A0014B was the single line on the title coversheet. Year, month, incident number and the letter B signified that there were two separate cases. Case A, was found deceased, State Inspector Bart Childers had been there as a witness, he was observing Case B, that should by all rights be dead as well. Turning to Randy Baldwin, the Inspector grinned, "Randy, incredible hand-work."

Randy acknowledged the compliment but directed Bart to look at Irena and Nina, "Bart they are the ones that did it. I merely instructed them on what to do and the girls took it from there."

The mare, was showing affection as well as the horse could to its two care takers who had nursed it back to health and giving it a second chance at life. Randy had decided not give the horse a name, reserving that for the new owners standing nearby who watched as their young son was introduced to 14-B by the twins.

Bart recalled the rescue, the vet advised Case A had died within the last 8 hours on the blistering hot August day. The man responsible having chained and then tack wielding the access gate shut had laughed and cursed not only Bart but the Sheriff Deputies and then Randy Baldwin. Bart smiled at the memory of the surprised look on the face of the man when Baldwin telling the deputies to get of the way had backed up the Kodiak and the attached fifth wheel trailer hooked up behind the truck.

The gate never stood a chance against the 30,000 pound truck and trailer when Randy Baldwin drove through it. The second mistake was coming off the porch to confront Randy Baldwin. The deputies and the State Inspector charging in on foot heard the sound of a human body crashing into metal. When Bart rounded the front of the truck, the man was face down on the ground and the nearly 400 pound metal gate on his back.

Bart returned to the present, and entering the paddock approached 14-B. For the final test, a test that would tell Bart; if the young girls had been successful in the rehabilitation of the mare itself, it was simple. There were no extreme physical maneuvers or anything out of the out of the ordinary. The horse had to trust a relative stranger going about his or her business around the animal and not strike out in fear.

Irena and Nina directed by their step-father to return and observe the test from outside the paddock did so. Bart nodded to Randy, pressed the send button on his cell phone, Bart's began to ring. 14-B ears perked a bit, and she turned her head slightly as Bart walked in front then down her side then to the rear, placing a reassuring hand on the rump as he walked around the rear and came to a stop from where he started.

In a soothing voice, and gentle touch Bart examined the hooves then running his hands up the legs and giving gentle pats of assurance. Satisfied, Bart turned to Randy, "Ok Mr. Baldwin. Saddle the horse."

Already saddle broken, 14-B would have to trust the stranger that had recently been around it. Bart rechecking the harness and saddle mounted the mare and with minimal urging 14-B trotted off towards the end of the field where Bart proceeded to guide the horse through a series of simple maneuvers. Wheeling the animal about, Bart eased the mare into a slow gallop and maintained it till slowing the horse to a trot then to a full stop. Then he dropped the reins, and signaled to Randy again. The ringing of the cell phone did not bother nor startle 14-B and it stayed where it was.

Satisfied and grinning Bart dismounted and led the horse back to the paddock gate handing the reigns to Nina, "Young lady well down for both you and your sister." Nina acknowledges, "Thank you sir. This was our first."

The Mitchell's Dan and Cindy with son William were ushered into the paddock for a full introduction. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura having observed the inspection from the fence climbed down and walked back to the house to prepare for Irena and Nina.


	3. Noir:Revelations Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Revelations

By Steve Edward

Friday, December 16th 1000 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Randy helped load 14-B into the horse trailer of the Mitchell's and bid farewell to them. The horse now had a name, Tinker Bell. Inspector Childers signed off on the adoption and departed as well after briefly checking on the remaining horses.

Randy returned to the house and headed downstairs to the workout room where Irena and Nina were working out with Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. Each girl had martial arts skills that were superb, but each need refinement and instruction to use them properly.

Gina observing from the sideline winced during one particular strike launched against Kirika by Irena and both had ended up on the matt together, but with Kirika on top explaining to Irena what went wrong, "You telegraphed your movement and applied too much behind it Irena. The goal is not to injure or kill but to bring your opponent into a position that you can control.

Randy joining his wife had seen the tail end of the action and had overheard the admonishment from Kirika. Another loud thud and Nina briefly joined her sister as Mireille had slammed her into the matt as well.

Gina frowning, "Randy is this really necessary?" as her husband watched Kirika spin, block and take down Irena again, "Yes Gina it is. They need help in controlling their attacks. You heard Kirika, it is not about injuring or killing; it is about control. If both can obtain that control and maintain it through regular practice we will have little worry about them injuring someone else so badly."

A woman's voice speaking "Knock, Knock" came from upstairs. It was Jill Nagel. Gina stood and walked to the foot of the stairs, "Come on down Jill."

Jill Nagel dressed in karate workout clothing descended the stairs, "Gina. Sorry I am late."

Jill had agreed to help work with the twins. Watching as Mireille and Kirika both blocked and countered Irena and Nina's respective attacks, she tool mental notes of their movements and individual actions. Circling them individually, Jill watched closely as the twins conducted the individual movements to the attacks. Satisfied at what she had seen, Jill interrupted the workout and took the twins aside and began speaking with them.

Randy noted that Mireille and Kirika had hardly broken a sweat, "Comments?" Mireille replied, "Nina has demonstrated familiarity and skill, but like Irena she too has lack of refinement. I consider that lack of control as a direct result from being pushed to learn the attacks but lack of oversight in regards to control those attacks resulted in sloppiness."

Kirika watching Jill adjusting their stances turned back, "I noted improvement in Irena in regards to her style and methods since our last encounter. Had you been working with them a lot?" Gina interrupted, "As much as he could, Kirika. Then there were the workouts with Corey and Ashley thrown in. as well. Randy is rather good at least to me, but there are four of them and with the varied skill levels you can surmise the difficulty of adjusting to each child's abilities."

Kirika cracking a slight smile, "I am familiar with your husband's abilities, he has been challenging in the past, especially down on the matt." Gina turned to her husband who was blushing, "Darling? Just what did she mean precisely by down on the matt?" Randy replied, "Gina, we really don't want to go there." Gina stood looking down at Randy, "We will discuss this later," as she headed for the stairs.

Mireille gave a soft laugh, "Kirika, I do remember the last time that you and Randy had a match, but he put you on the matt in such a way so it would not be so compromising like the previous time." Gina at the top of the stairs quipped, "I heard that Mireille!"

Jill finishing with the twins interrupted "Ok who wants to be the demonstrators?"

Randy looked up and replied, "Ok Kirika you can beat me up again, let me get changed…"

Friday, December 16th 1730 hours, Gainesville Auditorium, Gainesville, Georgia

The auditorium seats were still empty, but in 15 minutes they would begin filling. Behind Randy Baldwin on the center of the stage, a Yamaha Grand Piano its finish reflecting the stage lighting, arrayed on either side two chairs with music stands before them.

The final rehearsal with the twins, Ashley and Corey and Randy's wife Gina had completed 15 minutes earlier. Ashley and the twins were changing and would appear in matching red dresses, while Corey wearing a tuxedo would take his position centered between Irena and Nina with Gina wearing black would take position to the rear of the piano.

Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet backstage wearing strapless black dresses observed the activities taking place. The charity event had apparently become a sought after event and by word of month and little advertising it had quickly sold out. Among the dignitaries attending, the Governor of Georgia, both United States Senators that represented the state and as well as several members of the United States House of Representatives and numerous lesser politicians.

Randy called out to the lighting director, "Mike, bring that center light on the piano down slightly and bring it to 70 percent. Then mark and lock that spot, Ashley wanted it down a bit." Acknowledging the request the lighting director replied, "Ok Randy how does it look now?" Giving thumbs up, Randy turned away and walked toward Mireille and Kirika.

Mireille had Randy stop and then stepped in front of him. "Your bowtie needs adjustment," as she adjusted the wayward tie. Dressed in a tuxedo, Randy Baldwin tried to peer downward as Mireille made the adjustment, but she tapped his chin back, "Stop squirming."

Sheriff Phil Nagel in a suit with his shield in the carrier hanging from his breast pocket watched in bemusement as he joined Kirika, "Ah everyone dressed to kill." Randy unable to turn his head stood hapless, "Ha very funny Phil. You get to wear a regular suit, while I have to wear this thing." Kirika replied, "It is very becoming."

Sheriff Nagel eyeing the dresses of Mireille and Kirika, "Well Ms. Yumura you are not too shabby yourself. You look how we say, rather attractive as does Ms. Bouquet."

Randy said a silent prayer, "Lord please not now. She can hit him later." Mireille swiveled her head at Phil, "Don't you have to be some place Sheriff?"

Phil seeing the looks swallowed, "Ah thanks for the reminder. Randy the Governor has arrived as have the U.S. Senators. They will be seated first, and then the remainder will be admitted. Oh yeah, you gonna get coverage in the local news. Every major station has a crew here."

Mireille finished the adjustment just as Gina followed by the twins, Ashley and Corey appeared. Gina had a singing role as well and would sing Soprano to Corey's Tenor.

Randy recalled the first performance which had taken place at the high school for the students and faculty. Irena and Nina's playing ability had wowed the music director as had their instruments when they began attending the school. In a natural progression vocals were integrated adding the vocals of his wife and step-son Corey to the Christmas performance that had attracted the attention of several local charities.

Approached and asked to do a large scale performance, the Baldwin's accepted the request with the only requirement that all proceeds go to the various charities. Someone had sent a tape of the performance to the State Capital where it had received considerable ear time, hence the attendance of the numerous politicians.

The final participants appeared, four teenage boys from the high school marching band and they too were wearing tuxedoes. Their drums suspended from white nylon support straps twinkled, the high polished chrome reflecting back the lights of the stage.

Randy satisfied that all that could be done had been done turned to those gathered, "Ok. Places everyone, let's give them their money's worth and a lot more."

Nodding to the stage hand that they were ready, the woman cued the lights and the performance began…"

Saturday, December 17th 0830 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County Georgia

Randy mused over the previous night's events as he finished the entries into the logbooks of the horses that he was fostering. Seven standing ovations and five encores, then of course the flowers delivered to the stage from admirers and well wishers. The house was adorned in roses, adding to the color of the decorations.

Mireille Bouquet blocked the strike turned and followed through with one against Irena, who stopped it then sent Mireille to the matt. Both returned to their feet and then bowing to each other concluded their match. Kirika standing with Jill Nagel and Nina Baldwin stepped forward to Mireille, "It is like fighting a mirror image, and the only difference is Irena favors her right while Nina favors her left."

Mireille nodded patting Irena on the shoulder, "True. Who ever initially instructed them apparently had them do matches against each other, and did not focus on each ones attributes."

Irena replied, "When we were receiving instruction, I and Nina would workout against each other. The instructor, he would not engage in match with us."

Jill Nagel frowned, "Irena, the instructor never wanted to engage in a match? Did he ever say why?"

Irena shook her head no, "He never offered explanation." Kirika reflecting commented, "It was perhaps to avoid direct interaction, Mrs. Nagel. Rightly or wrongly the instructor's preferences of only viewing Irena and Nina engaging each other in a match bears out the lack of refinement."

Jill Nagel resetting the matt's stood, "Irena, did the instructor ever give you his name?"

Irena shook her head no, "He refused to give his given name and only would be addressed as Instructor."

Mireille interrupted, "Jill, the Soldats tended to work in compartmentalized groups. They would not reveal their true names easily, or unnecessarily."

Gina Baldwin coming down the stairs with Ashley brought refreshments, "Time to take a break everyone."

Gina handed a hot tea to Jill, "How are things progressing?" Jill smiled, "Looking better. I can not fault your decision to enlighten me about Irena and Nina. Considering the circumstances refocusing and refinement is going well. Since I have been able to observe more closely, it is going to benefit them both. Their so called previous instructor focused on power training than traditional skills."

Gina taking a seat replied, "Power?" Kirika replied, "Yes, Mrs. Baldwin. Irena and Nina were taught skills that would be capable of causing considerable harm to their opponent. Martial Arts are defensive and offensive, it is meant for the opponent to be disabled and to live, not to be killed. The power training was to focus their abilities into killing rather than disabling."

Ashley adjusted her workout clothing and turned to her mother, "When Dad first demonstrated to me what Martial Arts were really about, it changed my perspective. To be able to defend oneself against a large person it was using those persons advantages to benefit our own defense. Irena and Nina were never given that perspective."

Ashley turned to Nina, "Let's have a match sister."

Saturday, December 17th 1600 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Randy and Corey Baldwin watched as the Suburban descended the driveway towards the road. Gina Baldwin adamant that they could not go shopping were left behind to fend for them selves. Mireille waved goodbye to Randy as she shifted the vehicle into drive. The twins with Ashley and Kirika in the rear and Gina riding upfront Randy wondered what else Gina could possibly buy but with Mireille and Kirika along the odds were high that the Suburban would be full when it came back.

Saturday, December 17th, 1730 hours, Mall of Georgia, Gwinnett County, Georgia

The Christmas was on and the huge shopping mall was a shopper's delight. Splitting into two groups, the women headed for their respective stores. Nina had paired with Mireille and Gina with Ashley pairing with Kirika and Irena.

With the women gone, Randy and Corey had a small dinner together then they returned to the garage. The Model A Coupe had been sold to a collector in South Carolina and with the proceeds Randy purchased another man toy much to the dismay of Mrs. Baldwin when Randy had driven it to the farm.

Gina had showed her displeasure by giving Randy crossed looks after coming to see the car. A two door, four seat coupe the 2005 Ford Mustang GT could not carry all of them at the same time. Corey had been wowed by the first ride, the gun metal gray Mustang's long sloping hood seemed to disappear from his seat. The twins with Ashley had ridden next, pressed into the seat backs as the 4.6 liter V-8 power plant ate up the road. Then Gina grudgingly accepted the car too after Randy promised she could drive it too. But she never had sat behind the wheel. Randy mused that Gina had allowed him to keep it to have some form of escape.

With Corey belted in, Randy turned the key and the muted burble of the 4.6 liter engine settled to a steady idle. Satisfied that everything was in the operating range, Randy shifted the Mustang into drive and eased out of the garage towards the highway.

Heading north on Highway 365, Randy headed for the Baptist Church, where the late Father George Skinner had been interred after his death. With Corey at his side Randy knelt before the grave and said a prayer then placed fresh flowers upon the marker. Corey who had heard the story of his step-fathers friendship with the late priest knelt as well and said his own prayer. Taking one last look at the grave, Randy with Corey turned and headed back to the Mustang.

Kirika and Irena eyed the programmable robot as it performed its functions. Conferring with Ashley it soon joined the growing pile of gifts. Gina and Mireille had their own conference as well. With Nina helping carry their purchases they rejoined the others in the food court for a quick meal, then they all headed for the parking lot.

Saturday, December 17th, 1945 hours, Mall of Georgia, Gwinnett County, Georgia

Craig Seth, a petty criminal had been busy, and he had made some lucky scores. With people in a rush they tended to do things that they would not ordinarily do and even with the public messages from law enforcement officials telling people not to leave gifts or other items in full view they still did.

The small Toyota parked between the black Suburban and the Expedition was hidden from casual view and Craig had successfully entered the car. Removing the purchases quickly and piling them next to the rear tire, Craig failed to notice he had company.

Kirika stopped at the rear of the Toyota and looked at the man pulling the shopping bags from the car. The packages blocking access to the Suburban had fallen over onto the side of the vehicle, "Excuse me sir, are you having difficulty?" as Kirika was joined by Gina.

Gina Baldwin eyed Craig, "Kirika. There was a woman driving that car and she was alone. I remember she was ahead of us."

Craig finally noticing he had company tried to bluff his way out, but failed. Kirika placing her shopping bags on the ground, "Sir, with all due respect please put the items that you have taken out of the car back into it."

Craig chuckled, "Fuck you bitch!" and charged Kirika.

Mireille pulled Gina Baldwin clear and held the twins back along with Ashley and they watched as Craig Seth snapping a knife blade open tried to stab Kirika. Kirika dodged, grabbed Craig's wrist and snapped it downward.

The security camera's caught the fight as it took place and both Security and Gwinnett County Police units were dispatched to the area of the incident. Craig Seth trying to get off the ground felt the impact of Kirika's kick to his chin then nothing. When Craig did finally wake up, he was face down and he was handcuffed, the shiny black dress shoes of a Gwinnett County Police Officer the first things he saw followed by the angry glare from the officer himself.

Saturday, December 17th, 2030 hours, Mall of Georgia, Gwinnett County, Georgia

Taking side roads, Randy arrived 20 minutes after the phone call. Mireille turned briefly to look at the Mustang parked behind a Gwinnett County Police unit, Randy Baldwin discussing what had transpired with the Mall Security personnel and Gwinnett Police stood next to the Toyota with its owner who had returned to find that her car had been at the center of it all.

Gina Baldwin unharmed and unshaken had calmly called 911 then her husband. Kirika unharmed as well had retrieved some ribbon and a bright red bow from the rear of the Suburban and had secured her unconscious attacker. The bright red bow still securely fashioned to the man's head; had been the first thing the police officer had noted when he had arrived.

Finishing the discussions, Randy Baldwin and the officer returned to Craig Seth still face down on the ground. Snapping his Old Timer knife open, Randy sliced the ribbon securing the man's feet then helped the officer lift the man to his feet. Randy then stepped rather close to Craig, "Mr. Seth. Consider yourself fortunate. The young woman went easy on you. Had you harmed my wife on the other hand, all bets would have been off; do pray that we never cross paths again." Craig looking up and meeting the eyes of Randy Baldwin could only gulp.

Shaking hands with the officer, Randy turned towards the Suburban then strolled up to Kirika and looked down at her, "Kirika. Thank you." Then he embraced her.

Gina smiled, "There was little worry Randy. The man was an amateur." Randy stepping away from Kirika turned to his wife, "Amateur yes. But still an idiot with a knife, let's get home."

Sunday, December 18th 1300 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Package wrapping was something that Randy was not entirely good at. Fighting the ribbon then getting it entangled with the bow, he sighed in frustration and tried once again. Knitting he could do, but getting the ribbon aligned was another. Satisfied that things were a straight as they would be getting Randy set the package on a nearby table in the study. He was currently barred from the sitting room as the women were wrapping in there. He could hear the occasional giggles coming from there, which made him wonder just what they had purchased.

Corey Baldwin knocked on the study door, behind him Phil and Jill Nagel; standing and waving both in Randy shook hands with Phil and gave a brief hug to Jill. Jill eyed the package, "Wrapping things Randy?" Randy chuckled, "Trying my best." Phil taking a seat, nodded at his wife who headed for the sitting room.

Phil turned back to Randy, "Well I heard about the incident at Mall of Georgia. I guess the fellow should have picked some place else." Randy returning to his desk, "I believe he is likely thinking the same thing. He is damn lucky he is still alive. Kirika could have broken the man's neck in one move."

Phil nodded, "Thankfully she did restrain herself. Besides the gifts we are dropping off, I wanted to bring you this. It was hand delivered to the Department yesterday anonymously, and found at the Dispatch Window. No one saw who dropped it off."

Sliding the manila envelope across the desk to Randy, Phil waited till he opened it and read the contents. Randy sighed and put the letter down on the desktop, "So there has been a threat made." Phil frowned, "Unfortunately yes. However if it is real or not is another matter all together, besides that envelope another was delivered naming my wife."

Randy turned and gazed briefly out the window, "A threat against Gina, the twins and your wife yet no mention made of Corey and Ashley. Phil? Does Jill know yet?"

Phil looking at Randy, "I am for right now holding back. I am though going every where she is going, but I am running out of excuses."

Randy mused a moment, "Well it is time to break the news. I'll go get them." Randy stood and while walking past Phil was stopped, "What do you have in mind?" Randy briefly looked down at his friend, "What may have to be done Phil."

Randy knocked on the sitting room door and opened it; Gina about to admonish her husband saw the serious look upon his face, "Something wrong Dear?" Randy nodded then spoke, "Gina, Mrs. Nagel, Mireille, Kirika please come with me. Nina and Irena you two stay here with Ashley." As the adults left, Ashley looked at her step sisters, "What did we do now?"

Jill sitting next to her husband saw the concern on his face that matched Randy Baldwin's. Both men looking at her, then Randy turned to look at Gina then walked and sat at his desk.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura both had seen the look on Randy's face before. He did not hide his emotions very well as Mireille sitting next to Gina spoke, "Randy what is going on?"

Phil interrupted, "Ms. Bouquet, Ms. Yumura, two letters delivered anonymously to the sheriffs department yesterday have indicated that there are death threats against my wife Jill, Mrs. Baldwin and the twins Irena and Nina."

Jill turned to her husband, "Just how long have you known?" Phil sighed, "Since last night. Randy found out about it just now himself."

Gina looked towards her husband, "What about Corey and Ashley?" Randy looked up from the letter, "No mention made of them, but I am including them both in the threats."

Mireille replied, "Could it be a prank?" Phil replied, "I don't know Ms. Bouquet. Considering the events in the past few days, anything is possible."

Randy Baldwin turned to Jill Nagel, "Jill, I have to consider the threats as real. Until then I would like to have you over as a house guest as it will free up Phil from having to worry about your safety." Jill about to argue was interrupted by Kirika Yumura, "Mrs. Nagel, please do so. There is plenty of room here and it would give Mr. Baldwin and your husband time to investigate the threats if they are indeed real."

Gina turned to Jill, "My treat Jill," as Jill Nagel sighed, "Ok, Gina I'll do it." Randy stood and smiled, "Good. Phil take Jill home and pickup some things for a three day stay and bring her back. Gina, have the twins help setup the spare bedroom. Then after that is done, bring all the kids in here and we will tell them what is going on. Phil after you get back we will go to Gainesville. There are some people I want to talk with there."

Randy waited for the Nagel's to leave then turned to Mireille, "Mireille, I would like to make a request." Mireille holding up her hand, "Consider it done Randy." Randy turned to look at Kirika who as well acknowledged the request. Both Mireille and Kirika left the study as well without another word being said. Gina looked back at her husband, "Randy? Keep the violence to a minimum," and she walked out of the study leaving her husband alone.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura entered their bedroom and closed the door and both retrieved their respective weapons. Sitting across from each other at the table in their room Mireille and Kirika began field stripping and examining their respective weapons.

Mireille with practiced hands disassembled her Walther, silently reflected back to five years earlier. Randy Baldwin then an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency had encountered both her and Kirika in a Mid-East villa. At the time of the meeting she and Kirika had just carried out an assignment of which Randy Baldwin knew nothing about. Mireille had the option at the time of putting a bullet into Randy's forehead but had not.

Instead Mireille had let Randy live so he could carry out his own mission. While she and Kirika were egressing from the villa, a sleepy guard had found them and sounded the alarm. In the ensuing gun battle Kirika had been wounded. She and Kirika had made an agreement that if either were incapacitated that the other would end the life of the other.

The irony of the situation was that Randy Baldwin had appeared out of no where and scooped Kirika up without a word being said and made a run for it, while blazing away at the remainder of the villa guards. She had been unable to fulfill the pact, and instead worked with Baldwin to get her and Kirika out. Baldwin who had only minutes earlier faced both in certain death had put his own safety aside to ensure theirs.

Mireille drove the escape vehicle, while Baldwin began to treat Kirika's wounds. He could have easily killed them both and no one would have been wiser yet he had not.

Randy had gone so far as to extricate both from that Mid-East country onboard a US Military helicopter. While onboard the aircraft carrier, where doctors continued to treat Kirika, Randy had not left her side nor Kirika's. He had vouched for them both.

Fast forward four years, and Randy Baldwin is retired living in a rural North Georgia County. He was fishing that night when he stepped in and saved her own life. Looking up briefly at Kirika, Mireille smiled. Randy Baldwin had brought her to this very same house over a year before where a country doctor treated her gunshot wounds. Kirika had been outside waiting for an opportunity to get into the house to rescue her. Randy Baldwin knew it, and had willingly gone outside to retrieve Kirika. As Sheriff Phil Nagel once commented, the encounter was rather comical.

Both Randy Baldwin and Sheriff Phil Nagel had joined forces with Noir after learning what they were there for. It was during that assignment, that the then Gina Frazier and her two children entered Randy's life. The man responsible for the death of a priest who had been childhood friends to both Baldwin and Nagel was successfully terminated. The revenge that both men had sought had been satisfied.

Mireille glanced briefly at the photograph on the night table of a group shot taken at Six Flags over Georgia. Randy Baldwin's invitation to return to Georgia for a well deserved vacation after he encountered Kirika in Paris had been accepted. A set of events took place that would eventually cement their friendship with the future Mrs. Gina Baldwin and her two children, Corey and Ashley.

Then only a couple of months later, Randy and his new wife Gina were in France working with Noir to stop a new pair of assassins from being formed. Irena and Nina the former assassin candidates having been adopted by the Baldwin's were part of their family.

The Christmas invitation had been accepted and she and Kirika had returned to Georgia to spend Christmas with the Baldwin's. Now someone wanted to be a grinch. Neither Mireille or Kirika would allow that to happen. Regardless of Gina Baldwin's wishes if their intervention called for violence, there would be plenty. Mireille loaded the magazine and flicked the slide lock off and watched as the Walther slammed a round into the chamber. Kirika following suit with her Beretta looked up and nodded. Both women stood and exited the bedroom.

Tuesday, December 20th 2300 hours, Highway 23, Hall County, Georgia

Randy had been at it for two days and had not been back to the farm since leaving Sunday evening. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura were there instead watching over things. The undercover officer sitting in the driver seat, Clarence gazed briefly at the honky tonk joint and then looked at Randy sitting in the passenger seat, "Well Randy, you wanna go pay a visit?" Randy nodded and exited the car followed by Clarence.

Sheriff Phil Nagel had put the word out discreetly that every snitch was to be shaken and shaken hard. Death threats against officers were common place, but when it involved family members the rules changed. Clarence Hillman an undercover officer with the Sheriffs Department had been assigned to work with Baldwin. Clarence had started his career by being "arrested" and thrown into the jail. African-American, Clarence at nearly 6 foot 3 was imposing and had put on a pretty good display of resisting arrest and getting tasered while inside the jail processing facility.

Since that "arrest", Clarence had been a very successful undercover officer and still very good friends with the officer who had tasered him. The little arrest act had been almost too real for some of the deputies who actually knew what was going on. But the inmates who witnessed the altercation gave Clarence a great deal of respect on the street.

The cinder block structure that Clarence and Randy entered had changed hands and names so many times that neither bothered to look at the current name, the darkened interior festooned with garish Christmas decorations and lights stunk of piss, vomit and beer.

Randy noted it had seen better days; it once had been a family BBQ restaurant now a beer joint where fights were common and the blood sometimes flowed too freely. Randy's appearance had changed since Sunday. When Clarence had first met Randy, he was well dressed and walked with confidence. Sporting working clothes, boots and a two day growth of bearded stubble and walking slouched he was an entirely different person than the man he had met Sunday.

Followed by Clarence Randy Baldwin, entered the establishment. The regulars and the irregulars looked at and gave both men a passing glance and returned to what they were doing. The hooker, a young white girl about to offer her services was met with a look from Randy that stopped her in her tracks. Seeing Clarence and the looks that he was giving her as well, she wisely returned to the battered stool,

Pork sat at the table to the rear, eating a not so fresh ham sandwich when Clarence and Randy joined him. Pork knew Clarence from way back and felt comfortable with him but the other dude was giving off bad vibes.

Pork stood up, but was stopped by the firm hand on his shoulder and with the steel-grey eyes focused intently on him, Pork was shoved not so politely back into the battered chair as the man uttered, "Sit Pork and stay a while."

Clarence watched the transformation before his eyes. Sheriff Nagel had been correct, the man could show his stuff when he had to.

Randy nodded to Clarence then relaxed in his chair, Pork seeing the butt of the Colt Combat Commander barely concealed beneath the battered Levi jacket looked at Clarence, "Yo bro, what the hell man?"

Clarence with a slight grin, "Pork, the man needs something and we heard you might have it."

Randy watched Pork's body language. Fight or flight? Pork would take off like a scalded chicken at the first chance and he really did not want to get into a foot chase with Pork, who despite his street name was skinny as a rail, "Pork, don't even think about running as I am not in the mood for a run in the night. Besides it is cold out there."

Clarence crossed his arms, "Pork he will make it worth your while, so listen good." Pork swallowed then nodded, "Ok Dude? What do you want to know?" Randy his eyes locked with Pork's explained the situation.

Wednesday, December 21st 0100 hours, North Bound Highway 23.

Pork had confirmed that someone was gunning for the Baldwin's and the sheriff's wife. It all had to do with the school thing. Someone had wanted some heavy artillery, long range stuff. Clarence heard the name spoken by Pork and frowned. Nodding to Randy that they had what was needed, the two men had stood to leave.

The flashing blue strobe lights disappearing from view was the result of a fight that had broken out after one of the irregulars smelling a target had accosted Randy Baldwin as he passed by. Clarence had seen the proprietor going for the shotgun and had given him a stern look then watched as Randy Baldwin cleaned house.

Clarence had stayed out of it for the most part, tossing the ones that Baldwin had connected with to the side to give Baldwin some room. The last guy had gone out through the painted over plate glass window and landed on the hood of a pickup truck out cold. Clarence quietly chuckled when Randy turned around and asked, "Anybody else want to fuck with me? Go right on ahead." There was no reply and the only ones still sitting or standing was the hooker, the proprietor and Pork trying to make himself very small in the corner and of course Clarence who had to step over several prone and still bodies lying on the floor to join Randy as they walked out the door and past the deputies coming in.

Clarence had already called 911 and the first patrol unit had already rolled up in the middle of it, the officers in the cruiser well aware that there were undercover officers inside. The deputies finally exited their car after the last man Randy Baldwin dealt with went flying out the window.

Randy holding the mini-mag in his mouth looked at his notes as Clarence continued north, then satisfied Randy removed the mini-mag and turned it off, "Clarence thanks for letting me vent." Clarence smiled in the darkness, "No problem, besides that place needed cleaning out. What now?"

Randy sighed, "First off we get some sleep. Phil has the information we got already and he is waking the judge to get the warrants. After some sleep we are going to pay a visit with full force. To think that someone wants to get even over something that took place within a school, which was a minor event to begin with leads me to believe that there is more to the school gang than either I or Phil realized."

Clarence turning off of Highway 23 towards the Baldwin farm nodded, "It certainly is cause for concern especially when a 18 year old wants to blow your brains out at long range."

Mireille Bouquet had taken the morning watch and stood concealed at the corner of the house when the car drove up. The headlights had been turned off at the highway before coming up the driveway where it stopped. The passenger door opened, but no dome light came on. The car parked outside of the security lights backed away leaving a man standing in the shadows.


	4. Noir:Revelations Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Revelations

By Steve Edward

Mireille circled the house, and headed for the front. The way the man was dressed, and the way he walked did not look anything like Randy Baldwin.

Randy stepped onto the walkway and headed for the front door exhausted. Perhaps he should have gone back to the sheriffs department to clean up, but having been driven to Gainesville by Phil he had no transportation, so he asked Clarence to drop him off.

Digging into his pocket for the house key, Randy passed the gate that allowed entry to the backside of the house, missing the slight creak as it opened he had just set foot on the first step when the muzzle of Mireille's Walther dug into his lower back.

Mireille spoke softly, "Do not take another step. Hands on your head, do it now!" Randy complied and when directed turned slowly around, "Hi Mireille." Mireille sighed, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have at least called!"

Randy had not communicated with either his wife or Noir since Sunday. Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I'll explain inside."

December 21st, 0300 hours, Wednesday, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Gina and Jill with Mireille and Kirika absorbed the news. Gina eyed the bruised knuckles of her husband's hands, "You got into something?" Randy flexed his hands, "Yes you could say that." Accepting the coffee from Mireille who returned to the table, Randy continued, "Phil had put the word out to press the snitches. A couple of names came up and the undercover officer I was working with, he and I paid the last snitch a visit. He pretty much confirmed it."

Jill crossed her arms, "All of this over a stupid fight at the school?" Randy turned to Jill replied, "Yes and no. Carl Ellis was the muscle, the enforcer. Someone else was the brains. Mr. Brain as I prefer to call him for now had been putting together a little plan to introduce drugs into the school. His targets were the weaker students, ones who could not easily defend themselves or who could be persuaded to sample the wares."

Kirika frowned, "Force one to take the drugs, some would do so eventually and become hooked." Gina sighed, "Or given tablets that looked innocent enough. Just like Irena and Nina." Randy nodded, "Then before anyone is the wiser you have got a small but growing group of drug users and those not partaking would eventually be pressured by their peers to do so. Carl Ellis would likely have been the distributor and the collector. Either the user pays up or gets beaten to a pulp and is found out or pay up and hope your parents don't find out for a while. The death threats are likely the result of our interference. Irena and Nina were included because they are considered a threat in the mind of Mr. Brain."

Mireille interrupted, "Irena and Nina would be targeted, because both have the skills to defend themselves and they are already a focal point in the school. Injure one or both and their classmates would try to find someone else whether it is good or bad for protection."

Gina frowned, "And the bad would have likely meant Carl Ellis."

Jill sighed, "What now?" Randy setting the coffee cup on the table replied, "Your husband is about to or has already woken up the Chief Magistrate to get warrants in hand. He is going to request no-knock warrants meaning the raid team goes in hot. We are doing the raid during daylight so as not to miss anything or anyone."

Mireille smiled, "So you want some company?" Randy nodded, "Yes. Phil asked that you and Kirika tag along with me. Phil is going on the raid as well. With Christmas commitments the county is running short on manpower and he wants the extra hands. Both of you are still under oath as far as he and I are concerned."

Jill turned to Mireille, "So Phil did deputize you!" Mireille replied, "Yes he did. The night we rescued Ashley," as Gina took a sip of coffee she replied "The injuries that Darrell Frazier sustained were a direct result of encountering Noir, namely Kirika herself did most of the work. Mireille added her own touch."

Standing up from the table, Randy looked at the wall clock, "Ok. Everyone try to get some sleep. Jill you will stay with the kids and Gina till the raid is over with. Hopefully by this afternoon you will be able to go back home and be with Phil. Gina if you would get me up by 11 AM, the raid goes down at noon and I am not going to miss it."

Wednesday, December 21st 1145 hours, Fairburn Residence, North Hall County

Randy reviewed the background of the suspect, Chad Fairburn. Age 18, a senior in the high school attended by his children and where his wife Gina was a teacher along with Jill Nagel. Nothing abnormal noted in behavior, very minor infractions at the most but Chad's name kept coming up in conversations with the numerous snitches that had been canvassed by many nameless officers; some who had come in on their time off to work the case.

Corey had been with Randy in the garage as he loaded the trunk of the Ford Crown Victoria with weapons. Randy had assured Corey that nothing that he or his step-sisters and sister had done was the root cause. Corey watched as Randy and Noir drove off, still pondering the implications of the much larger picture.

Randy Baldwin with Mireille and Kirika had taken positions to the rear of the house while Sheriff Nagel took the front along with other deputies. Mireille recalled the Colorado school shootings at Columbine High School where so many had needlessly died. Discussing it with Randy, Mireille learned the issue of violence in schools was a high priority and since that incident, many young students had come to find themselves in trouble after making idle threats. Chad Fairburn had gone so far as to acquire a high powered rifle from illicit sources. So he was now the hunted.

Whoever had overheard the threats had believed Chad Fairburn and had in a round about way notified authorities. What ever plans Chad Fairburn had been going to carry out was about to end.

Chad Fairburn had sneaked the rifle into the house, Sunday night. His parents vacationing in the Caribbean had not discovered the rifle before they had left. Chad grinned as he flicked the bolt action open and slammed it home on an empty chamber, the smooth action of the rifle's craftsmen evident. Setting the rifle back down on his bed, he turned and left his bedroom and walked down the stairs, it was 12 PM.

The lead deputy hit the front door precisely at 12 Noon, showering Chad Fairburn in glass just as he set foot on the main floor. The flash bang followed and when it went off a nearby decorative mirror added its glass to the floor.

At the rear of the house the kitchen door met the same fate as the front door as the battering ram wielded by Deputy Clarence Hillman went flying across the kitchen and caved in the refrigerator that began spewing ice cubes from the dispenser chute. Deputy Hillman followed by Randy Baldwin then Mireille and Kirika they spread out, with Randy kicking the swinging door which at that very moment Chad Fairburn was trying to go through.

Chad Fairburn his ears ringing and blinded stumbled towards the kitchen and tried to enter. The impact from the door hit Chad squarely in the face knocking him backwards onto the floor. Kirika rounding the corner from the dinning area found Chad trying to rise and Chad reaching out for something to support him found Kirika's right ankle and pulled.

Kirika went down, and she lowered the proverbial boom on Chad and slammed the heel of her boot onto Chad's already shattered nose adding to the damage inflicted by the door and Randy. Mireille and Randy kicking the door together again finally entered the hallway after Chad.

Chad let go of Kirika's ankle and she rolled clear and rose to a kneeling position, the terrified eyes stared at the business end of the Beretta just mere inches away when Clarence stepped past Kirika and flipped Chad hard onto his belly. The deputy who had made entry from the front handed a pair of cuffs to Clarence who yanked the arms to the back and firmly locked them into place.

Sheriff Nagel himself followed by three deputies cautiously climbed the stairs to the second floor and swept the remaining rooms. Leaving the deputies upstairs, Phil descended the stairs and entered the dinning area where Chad Fairburn had been taken.

Mireille perused the dinning area, the various photographs on the walls showing happier times. Behind her in the kitchen, the battered refrigerator spat out its last ice cube but continued to grind away. Sheriff Phil Nagel nodded to Randy and pulled a chair out then sat next to Chad Fairburn, "Mr. Chad Fairburn, I am Sheriff Phil Nagel with the Hall County Sheriffs Department. I have warrants for your arrest and to search this home which includes seizing all electronic devices such as computers as well as to search any and all vehicles currently parked on this property. We have strong reason to believe that you are in possession of an illicitly obtained firearm and that you had made threats to take the lives of namely Mr. Randy Maynard Baldwin a reserve Deputy with the Hall County Sheriffs Department, his wife Gina and his adoptive daughters Irena and Nina Baldwin and the threat of taking the life of my own wife, Jill Nagel. Now Mr. Fairburn, can you tell me where the hell are your parents?"

Wednesday, December 21st, 1400 hours, Fairburn Residence, North Hall County

Randy Baldwin closed the cell phone then turned to watch as the ambulance bearing Chad Fairburn followed by two sheriffs units drove away. A family friend of the Fairburn's who was an attorney had been summoned by a long distance phone call from Chad's father whose cruise ship was in Barbados. The attorney standing next to Randy Baldwin sighed, "I gather you are not going to lessen the charges?"

Randy about to reply was interrupted by Kirika Yumura who handed Randy a printout then turned and walked away. Reading it, then giving it to the attorney Randy finally replied, "Hell no." The attorney looking at the printout cursed under his breath, "I suppose not."

Randy left the attorney and headed for the command post, a large RV like vehicle where he joined Sheriff Nagel and Noir. Phil looked up at Randy as he entered, "The counselor get the printout?" Randy smiled, "Yes he did Phil. Chad's goose is going to be cooked rather well."

To the rear of the command post, a crime scene tech carefully wrapped the rifle with protective packaging and sealed the weapon within a transport container. The high powered rifle taken during a burglary of a gun store three months earlier which resulted in the death of a police officer became even more crucial. Chad Fairburn's problems were just beginning; he would be asked who provided him the rifle. If he refused, he would be charged as an accessory to murder in the officer's death.

The figure of Deputy Clarence Hillman entered the command post and satisfied no one outside could see his face he finally removed the stocking mask and plopped his large frame on a nearby bench seat, "Phil, the mess has been cleaned up in the house. I got that ice dispenser shut off too." Phil turned and nodded, "Find anything else?" Clarence shook his head no, "Nothing else much interesting. Chad's father does have a gun safe but it locked and secure and the thing is bolted to the floor so it can not be removed. We can serve another warrant later if you want to look inside."

Sheriff Nagel mused a moment then replied, "I doubt Chad's father allowed him access to the safe. If something comes up, we can comeback later." Standing and gathering the reports from the deputies involved in the raid, Sheriff Nagel turned to Randy Baldwin "I think we are done. I want to get my wife and go home." Randy following Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura turned and replied, "I am sure she would appreciate that. See you back at my house."

Thursday, December 22nd 0930 hours, Gainesville, Georgia

The litany of charges read by the presiding magistrate took him 15 minutes to read, as a bruised and bandaged Chad Fairburn stood at the podium shivering. Chad's parents having flown from Barbados sat on a nearby bench listening in shock as the charges were read. The motion for bail was denied, and Chad would be spending Christmas and New Years behind bars. Two deputies standing by acknowledged Randy Baldwin as he stepped out of the court room. The deputies would be taking Chad Fairburn to the Gwinnett County Jail for incarceration, as Sheriff Nagel's own wife having been an alleged target there would be no improprieties on the part of Hall County. The last sound Randy heard before the door closed was the gavel as the magistrate adjourned the hearing.

Stopping briefly at the court clerk's office, he wished everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year then headed to the Mustang.

Driving over to the Sheriff's Department, Randy entered the building and paid a visit to Sheriff Nagel. Accepting a cup of coffee, Randy sat down across from Phil.

Phil looked up briefly asking how things went. Randy sat back in the chair replied, "As expected, no bond. Chad was bound over to Superior Court for trial. I heard you were having him lodged down at Gwinnett."

Phil nodded, "For his protection of course. Chad's personal computer is revealing a whole bunch of information, and it took our techs to a website he created. Spooky to say the least, here let me show you."

Phil typed in a web address then turned the monitor around for Randy to see, "Names. You and your family are amongst them as is my wife. The additional names are students also attending the high school and some other teachers as well. The icing on the cake was that Chad put the names of his little gang on the web. They used the site to exchange e-mails among other things. I have got deputies running the remaining members down now, there were six others mentioned."

Randy mused a moment, "Chad's father gun safe?" Phil frowned, "Yeah the same thought crossed my mind as well, so I requested another search warrant and had it executed at 7 AM this morning. Chad's father claimed that his son did not know the combination and that he changed it regularly. One thing he forgot was the key that by-passed the combination system. A deputy found a key taped to the underside of a Chester drawer in Chad's room. The deputy confirmed it worked by opening the gun safe in the presence of the parents. Fortunately no weapons are missing. We have for the time being removed all the weapons for safe keeping. God only knows if Chad made more than one key and gave them to someone else for later use. Anyone opening the safe now will find an empty shell. I had everything removed including ammunition."

Randy thanked Phil for the update and departed the Sheriffs Department and drove off towards town. He had another stop to make.

Thursday, December 22nd 1400 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County Georgia

Randy's private line ringing in the study interrupted the gathering in the sitting room as the twins and Ashley who were practicing paused in their play while their mother went to answer the phone. Mireille Bouquet had been cajoled into singing much to the enjoyment of Gina and Kirika. Randy who was still in Gainesville was missing the sing-a-long.

Gina Baldwin answered the phone and then sat in the desk chair in disbelief, "If this is a practical joke neither I nor my husband appreciate it." The voice coming over the phone replied, "Mrs. Baldwin, I can assure you that this is no joke. This is the White House switchboard. Please wait while I connect you with the calling party."

Friday, December 23rd, 1000 hours, Fox Theater, Atlanta, Georgia

Two days before Christmas as Randy reflected back to the phone call from Gina. Walking across the stage of the magnificent grand dame of a theater, he looked downward at the orchestra and piano pits, then upward towards the seats of the theater itself.

The sound of hydraulics interrupted his musing, as a Yamaha Grand Piano raised into view the white finish glistening in the house lights. The request for the Command Performance had come directly from the White House. The President of the United States would be stopping over in Atlanta to view the performance while on his way to his ranch in Texas.

Turning back towards the center of the stage, Randy eyed the placement of the seats for the twins. The microphone stands also in place but empty of their wireless microphones stood arrayed where Gina and Corey would stand. Ashley entering from the right of the stage approached her step-father, "Dad. You need to check on Mom."

Gina Baldwin, two months pregnant with twins sat in a chair off stage. It had been bad enough during the previous performance, but she had continued on through not wanting to disappoint the children. Now this performance was likely not going to happen, at least with her participation.

Randy hurried off stage and found Gina looking worse for wear, "Gina? Not feeling well?" Gina now nauseated nodded, "I have the will, but my stomach says otherwise."

Gina had started craving certain things, and instead of the infamous pickle and ice cream combinations it had been mustard and chocolate bars. The first time it had happened, Randy had cleaned out the local BP gas station of its entire supply of Hershey chocolate bars and bought every single container of mustard it had, much to the bemusement of the store clerk as Randy made the said purchase at 2 AM in the morning.

Gina looked at Randy, "Honey there is no way I can perform in this condition. We are going to have to find another singer." Randy nodded and smiled, "Obviously it has to be someone who is a quick learner and one who already has heard the performance."

Gina and Randy turned and looked at Mireille Bouquet who was walking towards them saw the looks on their faces and wondered just what she had strolled into.

Mireille, who kept backing away from Randy Baldwin waving her hands in front of her "Absolutely not. I can not replace her." Randy kept advancing, "Mireille? Gina is not going to be able to sing. I need a soprano to be opposite of Corey. You have heard the performance, and Gina knows you can sing rather well since you did that little sing-a-long at the house yesterday."

Kirika standing in the path of Mireille held out her hands and stopped Mireille from backing away any further, "Mireille perhaps it would be enjoyable for all." Mireille trapped between Randy Baldwin and Kirika Yumura sighed, "Very well. I will do it. What do I need to do and where do I need to stand."

Randy smiling and winking at Kirika "Come this way Mireille…"

The theater manger was given the last minute change of those performing in the show and he hurried off to notify the printer who was holding off printing the show programs. The final change included the name of a guest performer from Paris, France, Mireille Bouquet singing Soprano.

Friday, December 23rd, 1600 hours, The White House, Washington D.C.

Tabitha Alexander having finished the rare briefing stood to leave the Oval Office but was asked briefly to stay behind, "Tabitha?" as she turned to the President, "Yes Mr. President?" The President stood and walked around his desk, "You have a daughter in Atlanta?" Tabitha smiled, "Yes I do sir." The President smiled and retrieved an envelope from his desk, "Here is a little something you and your daughter might enjoy."

Tabitha opened the envelope and eyed the tickets, "Sir thank you, it would be an honor to attend." The President turned back to the desk and picked up a copy of the program that had been faxed to the White House, "Oh yes, I thought you might like to know who was performing." Tabitha thanked the President again and turned to leave, but paused at the door staring at the program. Turning back to the President, Tabitha Alexander somewhat in shock, "Mr. President? The Baldwin's?" The President of the United States smiled and nodded, "Yes. The very same twin girls ain't that a hoot. Take a look who is singing Soprano." Tabitha flipped to the second page and stared at the name, "Mr. President?" The President turned back to his desk, "Good day Director, I will see you onboard Air Force One at noon tomorrow."

Saturday December 24th 1215 hours, The Varsity, Atlanta, Georgia.

Randy eyed Gina as she slathered the hot dog in mustard, relish and onions then proceeded to devour it as she had done with the previous four. Corey and Ashley sitting across from their mother tried their best not to show how they felt about her new eating habits. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura slowing eating their pair of hot dogs watched as number six joined number five.

Sheriff Phil Nagel and his wife Jill sitting across from the group looked on humorously with Jill commenting, "Gina do we need to order any to go?" Gina unable to contain the loud burp replied, "Maybe just two."

Tabitha Alexander gazing out the window of Air Force One mused over the most unlikely group of performers ever assembled for a Presidential Command Performance.

Two former assassin candidates, no more than young teenagers adopted by a man who once worked for her. Both highly gifted violin players and when paired with the step-daughter of Randy Baldwin, Ashley, the group had become a sensation in Georgia. Gina Baldwin would not be singing and instead in her place none other than one half of Noir, Mireille Bouquet. Tabitha was sure that Kirika Yumura was likely with her.

Saturday December 24th 1445 hours, Fox Theater, Atlanta, Georgia

Randy ensured that everyone had arrived early. The same drummers who had performed in Gainesville with Ashley and the twins would be performing with them. Randy having changed into the tuxedo after arriving at the Fox, watched Sheriff Phil Nagel reach for his collar and try to loosen it, only to be whacked on his hand by his wife Jill. The two had front row seats as did several others including the parents of the drummers.

Within two hours of the announcement of the performance all available tickets had been sold. All profits would go to various charities and none would go to political campaigns, as Randy had insisted. The White House had agreed to the request. In addition to the live performance which was receiving special attention, it would be broadcast live over Public Television Networks without commercial interruption. Someone had pulled out the stops as there was a professional recording crew in place. Both video and CD recordings of the performance would be made and after the broadcast which would air in its entirety later in the evening, pre-orders would be accepted from the viewers of Public Television from around the nation. The profits would benefit Public Television and many charities in other states besides Georgia.

The Secret Service Agent approached Randy and spoke briefly then departed. Randy took a breath and entered the stage the curtain closed before him. Mireille Bouquet at her position watched as Randy took his mark on the stage and closed her eyes in preparation.

Turning to his right Randy nodded, and the curtain rose…

"I am Randy Maynard Baldwin, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. President and First Lady, welcome to a special command performance of Christmas songs and music originally performed one week ago in Gainesville, Georgia. Allow me to introduce you to the performers…"

Saturday December 24th 2200 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Randy mused had they accepted all of the flowers from the well wishers they would not have been able to even get into the house, much less find containers for all of them. Instead Randy requested that the flowers be sent to as many local hospitals as possible. Twenty-Four van loads left the Fox on their distribution missions.

The highlight for the event was afterward, the private audience with the President and First Lady. Tabitha Alexander who stood outside with Randy rather nervously waiting for the meet and greet to end sighed with relief when the President and First Lady appeared unharmed and followed by Mireille Bouquet and the twins with Corey and Ashley tailing behind. Tabitha turned to Randy after their appearance, "Randy are you trying to give me an ulcer?"

Randy standing next to Gina who had sat with the Nagel's turned to her, "Not exactly. But you have got to admit, the performance was rather good don't you think?" Tabitha coming up one short in her own count turned around, "Where was Kirika during this?"

Randy smiled and pointed, "In the private box with him as his guest." Tabitha turned around and looked at who Randy was pointing at, "She was with the President? The entire time?" Randy smiled and nodded, "Yes she was, at his invitation I might add."

Kirika Yumura coming from a nearby hallway encountered Tabitha and Randy, her red dress though modest left Tabitha nearly speechless, "Ms. Yumura? You were with the President?" Kirika smiled and bowed slightly, "Yes I was Director, the performance was quit enjoyable." Randy seeing Tabitha scrutinizing Kirika's dress, "Tabitha, now you know the rules no weapons except for the Secret Service. Just where do you think Kirika was going to carry her Beretta? In her purse? The magazine will not even fit in there." Tabitha seemed to blush, shaking her head in wonder of it all walked away.

The revelation of Mireille Bouquet's ability to sing had been the surprise for Tabitha Alexander. Randy mused that once Mireille decided to retire from Noir she could have a pretty good singing career. Randy had been wise to monitor the filming and had directed that no direct shots of Mireille be filmed, since she desired no publicity. The final cut of the video would be sent to his home for approval before production. As for the music CD, it listed Mireille briefly by name only, the photographic cover a distant shot taken during the live performance.

Sunday, December 25th 0600 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Kirby eyed the contraption as it moved about the floor of the study, the programmable robot a gift from Kirika and Mireille to Randy. Crabby was somewhere under the pile of discarded wrapping paper tunneling through while playing with discarded ribbons. Leave it to a cat to ignore a 10 dollar toy and to have fun with a five cent piece of ribbon.

Gina held up the necklace, there were two vacant spaces in the pendant attached to it. Two birth stones yet to be added. Turning and hugging her husband tearfully, Gina pulled it back and tucked it beneath her night gown.

With the gifts all finally open, Randy gathered the group together and with the Grand Piano in the background he set the timer on the camera and joined them. Repeating the process several times, Randy satisfied that he had captured the moment put the camera away.

The remainder of the day was spent cleaning up and for Mireille and Kirika they had to pack.

Monday, December 26th 0900 hours, Peachtree-Dekalb Airport, Chamblee, Georgia

The brisk wind and cold air kept Gina inside the parked Suburban, as she watched Randy carry the luggage and gifts to the waiting French registered Gulfstream. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had embraced Gina as she sat in the seat bidding her farewell. The children standing next to the boarding stairs each gave their own hugs, the twins Irena and Nina tightly more so.

Walking back with Randy, the children turned one last time to look as the Gulfstream power plants spooled up and the aircraft moved off toward the runway. The pilot waving at the children as he passed received return waves.

Randy gathered the children together and had them get into the Suburban. Getting into the drivers seat, Randy paused briefly and watched as the Gulfstream zipped past down the runway towards France, then put the Suburban in drive. Turning to his wife, "Let's go home."

Fini.

May all the readers have a wonderful and happy New Year.

Steve Edward

Atlanta, Georgia

December 28, 2004

Time Line:

This story takes place nearly five years after events chronicled in the original NOIR episode "Birth". The author's story line "Associations" initially took place about six months after "Birth" and then after the initial encounter between Mireille Bouquet, Kirika Yumura and Randy Baldwin goes forward about 4 years later.

The author's story line "Secrets" takes places about 8 months after "Associations". The story line, "The Forgotten" takes place about two months after "Secrets". In "Revelations" the story line takes place about 5 months after events chronicled in "The Forgotten."

Characters:

With the exception of Mireille Bouquet, Kirika Yumura the remaining characters are of my own and any resemblances to persons live or dead is entirely and purely coincidental.

Continuing to develop the twins, Irena and Nina who were introduced in "The Forgotten", these former candidates who had been training to become assassins to replace NOIR, now live in relative peace in a North Georgia rural community and attend the high school where their step-mother teaches and their step-brother and step-sister, Corey and Ashley attend.

Their step-father Randy Baldwin has to report anything unusual that may occur since both young girls had been exposed to drugs that had altered their personalities. For Randy it has been a delicate balancing act.

Geography:

Place names within the story line are real. The "Fabulous Fox" which nearly became the site of an office building over 30 years ago still stands today, testament to the tenacity of a city that loved the theater. The elevator like piano and orchestra pits do function as described.

The Mall of Georgia, located off of Interstate 85 in Gwinnett County is considered one of the largest shopping facilities in the southeastern United States. It is only a few miles from the Hall County border line.

It is not the first time that NOIR has visited the Varsity in Atlanta. Chronicled during "Secrets", Mireille and Kirika while playing tourist and stop off for a bite to eat at the famed eatery. Kirika has apparently developed a taste for the Varsity's famed chili-dog.

Peachtree- Dekalb Airport, Dekalb County, Chamblee, Georgia

Located on the Northeastern side of metropolitan Atlanta, the airfield the former site of a United States Naval Airstation Training Facility is ranked number 2 in terms of landings and take-offs behind that of the massive Atlanta Hartsfield-Jackson Airport in Georgia.

It is the setting for where Randy Maynard Baldwin keeps his Gulfstream V when it is not being flown and where Noir has arrived and departed from Georgia avoiding the much more strict security rules in place at the much larger Hartsfield-Jackson.

NOIR

Cast of Characters

Revelations

By Steve Edward

Randy Maynard Baldwin – Retired Central Intelligence Agency

Randy, age 50. Birth month of June is 6 foot 2 inches and a trim 180 pounds with steel grey eyes and mix of grey in his brown hair. Retired from the Central Intelligence Agency when he was 45, specialist in economics and banking; side specialty weapons, marital arts, explosives, infiltration and when the need a rose killing. His first encounter with Mireille and Kirika had been in the Middle East, five years earlier. Present day career was freelance consulting mainly in security work involving financial situations. He lives in northern Georgia, in Hall County with his wife Gina, her two children Corey and Ashley and the twins Irena and Nina.

Mireille Bouquet – Blond haired Corsican beauty with steel blue eyes, current age is 26. Mireille's weapon of choice is the Walther P-99 9MM handgun; with 16 round magazine and 1 in the chamber. She is one half of NOIR.

Kirika Yumura – Slight in stature, of Asian descent, current age 25. Kirika's weapon of choice is the M1934 Beretta with 7 round magazine and 1 in the chamber. She is the other half of NOIR and is considered by Randy to be the most dangerous woman he had ever encountered.

Gina Baldwin – Birth month July. The former Gina Frazier age 45 is now the wife of Randy Maynard Baldwin, age 50.

First meets her husband in October of last year, during a hiking trip with her two children; Corey now age 13 and Ashley now age 14. The meeting chronicled during the storyline "Associations", eventually leads both Randy and Gina to marry in mid-June after a visit by Noir in mid-April to Georgia chronicled in "Secrets". She soon reveals that she pregnant to her husband in an unusual fashion.

Corey Baldwin – Birth month, May. The former Corey Frazier age now age 13 is the step-son to Randy Maynard Baldwin. Now in high school with his older sister Ashley, Corey's favorite activities includes soccer, fishing and picking up martial arts from his new dad. A gifted vocalist he performs with the twins and his sister in charity events and school musical performances.

Ashley Baldwin – Birth month, June. The former Ashley Frazier now age 14 is step-daughter to Randy Maynard Baldwin. Ashley who entered the 9th grade of High School in this school year is an accomplished pianist. Ashley becomes close to both Irena and Nina and together the trio performs together and accompanied by Corey singing vocals the Baldwin children have performed in several school performances and events for charity in the Atlanta metropolitan area.

Tabitha Alexander – Director United States Intelligence Agency –

Red hair and green eyed. First female director of the Intelligence Agency and Randy's former boss had grilled Randy upon his return from last and final mission he had performed five years earlier regarding events surrounding encounter with Noir. Nick name is Tabby. She is a member of the Soldats, whose activities are not controlled by any government. She would wield considerable influence during events chronicled in the author's storyline "The Forgotten" when Randy Baldwin opted to adopt the twins into his family. Though done with reservations Tabitha agrees but with certain conditions and smoothes over any problems.

Irena Baldwin– Age 14, birth month May. Adopted by Randy and Gina Baldwin in France, Irena originally a candidate for another pair of Noir becomes their step-daughter after Randy Baldwin intercedes to stop the ritual from taking place as chronicled in the authors story "The Forgotten". Among her talents is the ability to play the violin along with her twin sister Nina. Gifted with numerous languages as well she along with her twin Nina has become inseparable from Corey and Ashley Baldwin.

Nina – Age 14, birth month May. Adopted by Randy and Gina Baldwin in France, Nina originally a candidate for another pair of Noir becomes their step-daughter after Randy Baldwin intercedes to stop the ritual from taking place as chronicled in the authors story "The Forgotten". Among her talents is the ability to play the violin along with her twin sister Irena. Gifted with numerous languages as well she along with her twin Irena has become inseparable from Corey and Ashley Baldwin.

Sheriff Phil Nagel – Hall County Sheriff

Longtime childhood friend of Randy Baldwin, Sheriff Phil Nagel is one of the few that knows of Noir outside of those select few in the US Government. His encounter with Noir was first chronicled in the author's storyline "Associations".

Jill Nagel – Wife of Sheriff Phil Nagle

She is fellow school teacher and friend of Gina Baldwin, and has no inkling of Noir or the true origins of Irena and Nina Baldwin. As a gymnastics instructor, Jill discovers the abilities of both Irena and Nina and soon both are in her high school gym class. Jill who practices the martial arts as well soon finds out just how good both are when the twins come to the aid of their step-brother who is being assaulted by a local school bully. Jill suspicious of the twins soon finds out about their true origins after being told by Gina Baldwin at the behest of Mireille Bouquet.

Donald Ellis – Father of Carl Ellis

The old saying like father like son, applied to Donald Ellis when it came to his son Carl. Donald a high school bully when younger had failed miserably to be a good father. Divorced and with sole custody of Carl, Donald had let his son do just about what he pleased. A constant trouble maker, Carl meets his match in the form of Irena and Nina Baldwin who with their step-sister Ashley stepped in to prevent Carl from assaulting Corey Baldwin; their step-brother and brother. Donald attempts to provoke Gina Baldwin during an encounter in a high school hallway but like his son ends up not only at the hospital but jail after Jill Nagel takes him on. The incident witnessed by two sheriff deputies and Randy Baldwin causes the judge to drop all charges against the Baldwin sisters after reviewing security video of both incidents.

Deputies Allen Winters and Sandra Collins – Hall County Sheriff Department

Investigating officers in the Ellis and Baldwin high school fight. They end up investigating another fight this time between Gina Baldwin and Donald Ellis who provoked the incident. Witnessing the diminutive Jill Nagel all 4 foot 9 inches of her take down a 6 foot 3 inch Ellis the deputies arrest and charge Ellis with assault.

Principal Andrew Bell – Head of High School

Bell an educator with 25 years of experience is in charge of the high school attended by the Baldwin children and where Gina Baldwin is also a teacher.

Craig Seth – Petty criminal

A petty criminal by trade, he encounters Noir in a Mall of Georgia parking lot. He is lucky he survives.

Clarence Hillman – Undercover Sheriff Department Deputy

Assists Randy Baldwin and Sheriff Phil Nagel in find those responsible for the death threats made against their respective families. African-American height 6 foot 3 inches, age 36 and married with two children, Clarence knows the stakes.

Chad Fairburn – The so called Mr. Brain of the school gang

Chad age 18 and a senior at the school attended by the Baldwin children had used Carl Ellis as his muscle. Chad had become involved in drugs, not as a user but as a distributor. Trying to use Carl as a way of introducing drugs into the high school, Chad frustrated at the interference of the Baldwin children and having no inkling about the true background of the adopted twins runs afoul of Randy Baldwin and Noir after he is overhead making plans for killing the twins and Sheriff Nagel's wife Jill along with Gina and Randy Baldwin. The person who alerted the authorities to the plans their identity remained unknown, even after the arrest of Fairburn.


End file.
